


Captivate

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was inspired by Ilima's mother stating he studied in Kalos in "Sun/Moon":That made me wonder, what was Ilima's experience like in Kalos? What became of him? Did he meet with the X/Y protagonists (Calem and Serena) there? Could he have fallen in love, perhaps?And well, this is *my* take on Ilima in Kalos, as it stands-





	1. Chapter 1

"Mallow, you've really out done yourself this time," Ilima said as he got another piece of sparkling cake. "Love the 'Minior' pop rocks here! How'd you think of that?" Across the way, Mallow beamed with pride, glad to have made such a delicious cake. Of what she'd made for his going away party, only a few slices remained. 

While Ilima ate his cake, the festivities raged around him. His fellow Trial Captains and the Kahunas danced and whooped about. The air of local joy was abundant here, a sign of good things to come. Such was local superstition, lest Ilima find bad fortune during his summer in Kalos. He'd since signed up for an internship with Professor Sycamore, and would be staying with a local family while there. 

Indeed, it seemed like everyone brought their best to celebrate Ilima's fast coming departure. Lana and Kiawe provided fish and fowl from their respective Trial grounds. As such, Mallow took it upon herself to make lots of delicious food. Meanwhile, Sophocles carted along devices for karaoke and dancing with Molyane's help. Elsewhere still, Acerola and Mina helped decorated Ilima's family home for the occasion.

As Ilima sat back in his chair, he took in the good vibes around. When word broke of Ilima's departure to Kalos, everyone was filled with pride and a bit of sorrow. He knew they'd miss him so, as would he. But Ilima knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to work alongside a famed Professor. And so here he was: Basking in his last chances to see his friends before he left. 

Ilima had since enjoyed himself, having feasted on their festivities. From his seat, he could see the going-away gifts he'd gotten: 

A stuffed Wishiwashi from Lana, lest Smeargle get homesick while away. A vibrating wrist gauntlet, designed by Sopocles to soothe his hands. A box of Alolan food specialties from Mallow to enjoy in Kalos. A Mimikyu-style rag from Acerola, to clean his books and such. And a new sketchbook from Mina, to scribble and take notes in. 

The only one who hadn't gotten him anything yet was Kiawe. He'd wanted to ask him about it, but Kiawe found himself distracted soon enough. As he danced among the crowd, Ilima just sat back and had a Lemonade. He couldn't ask for a better going-away omen; All said, he knew the unknown awaited him in Kalos. He wondered if it would be as good as in Alola, or not. 

But before he could dwell on it, Ilima was whisked away by Acerola to dance; Soon enough, he found himself lost to it all again. As such, evening fell into night, with everyone exhausting themselves with bliss. Once all were done, they prepared for the day ahead, leaving Ilima to do the same. Before they left, Kiawe approached Ilima and tapped him on the shoulder. 

When Ilima turned back, he saw a small, wooden figure in his grasp. "It's a Strange Souvenir," Kiawe said with a knowing smile. "Got it exclusive at the Megamart. I was saving it, see. They say it brings good luck to tourists and non-locals. That is, if it's given in good heart, of course." As Ilima took it, Kiawe gave him a click of his tongue.

Once the party was done, everyone had left the Labine estate in good spirits. As Father and Smeargle started cleaning up, Ilima carried his gifts and walked upstairs. Once in his room, he put everything in the last packing box. He'd since prepared for the trip, but his mind was still abuzz. In the coming days, he'd leave Alola for the summer to embark on an entirely new adventure.

Ilima knew worrying would do little for his situation, so he kept positive. He glanced around his room and all the treasures he'd gotten. His work as a Trial Captain was fulfilling, but it wouldn't last. His time was coming to a close, as Alolan rule stated. He'd been eighteen for a while, but tradition ousted Captains at twenty. Afterwards, he'd go off to other things, which excited and terrfied him. 

"I wonder what Kalos'll be like," Ilima thought to himself with his hands behind his head. "Is it really like they said?" He shut his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift to the Kalosian media he'd seen. Of what they taught, the region prided itself on beauty and splendor. That seemed fair enough, but he knew there had to be more to Kalos than just looks.

But, he'd studied as much as he could about the region. He'd done enough for now. He knew he'd be there in no time to experience new things. Now all Ilima could do was wait and hope until he was finally there. Then would truly know what was to come.

 

"Calem, you're sure you're fine with this?" Mother asked aloud with an uneasy smile. "I know it's short notice, but Ilima's got nowhere else to go!" As Calem glanced up from setting their table, he nodded softly. He tried to get back to placing plates, but he sensed she was still amiss. With a toss of his hair, he stepped to her and grasped her arm. 

"Mom, relax," Calem exclaimed, to her surprise. "It's fine, really!" As her back arched, she felt a mix of delight and frustration at his antics. Within moments, she jabbed him in the side, causing him to step back. As their eyes met, she could see a playful aura about their silver depths. "I know Trevor can't take him in, since they've got no room. I can live with it, I swear!" 

"I know, dear," Mother tried to say, her voice still soft and shaky. "It's just, it's so sudden! I still feel so bad for them-" As she shook her head, Calem merely nodded back. He knew what she meant, they all did. He knew Ilima was supposed to stay with Trevor's family over the summer. However, when Trevor's sister died in a freak accident, things were turned upside down.

She was the backbone of their family, as Trevor's mother had long since passed. But with his sister gone, the family was even more strained. His father was already preoccupied with work to support them, leaving Trevor and his siblings on their own. To stabilize their family, Trevor's aunt had come in to help, and taken Ilima's space in their house. 

While his family was grateful for the help, it meant Ilima would need another family to say with. And that meant the "burden" was placed on Calem's family, as they had the space. As it stood, Calem's parents accepted it with warm enough hearts, as did he. He only knew the barest details about Ilima: That he came from Alola, that he was his age, that he seemed nice enough, etc.

But as Calem and his mother readied fro Ilima's welcoming dinner, he wondered about their guest. "What's he really like?" Calem asked himself as he put down the last plate. He heard Mother step into the kitchen, where the roast was resting. All manner of exquisite food had been made tonight, to impress Ilima. It was an enticing spread, but would it suit him? Would anything suit him here, perhaps?

As Calem reached for a pitcher with Fresh Water, he felt its chill run down his fingertips. An hour ago, his father had left to pick up Ilima from the airport. Soon enough, he'd meet his maker, the one "assigned" to their house. Though he'd prepared as best he could, Calem still wondered about Ilima, what their experience would be like. 

"Will I like him?" he asked himself, reeling at the possibility otherwise. "Will he be a jerk? I don't know-" However, he'd learned that worrying did little for anything, so he pushed it aside. Once he'd filled some water glasses, he went to the kitchen. Before he could get there, he passed his mother, with a large platter in hand. As he peered at its contents below, they heard the front door open. 

"Oh, they're here!" Mother exclaimed with a broad smile. She grasped at the platter, visibly straining. "My hands are full! Calem, go greet your father and Ilima, okay?" With a toss of his head, Calem agreed and raced to the front door. Once there, he saw his father with several bags in his arms. 

He expected as much, but he didn't expect to see the striking young man at his side. As Calem took a moment to study him, his heart began to race. So struck by Ilima's appearance was he that he didn't notice his mouth had fallen slack.


	2. Chapter 2

There stood the most beautiful young man Calem had ever seen. Though he looked weary from jet lag, an enticing gleam remained in his eyes. They were softly lidded, allowing a hint of cloudy jade to peek through. As Ilima gave him a polite nod, Calem returned the favor, still captivated by their new guest.

While the pair were entranced by one another, Father managed to slip by with his bags. As he hauled them to the makeshift bedroom/office, Illima remained in the doorway. The fading light fell upon his frame, illuminating it further. Everything about him seemed delicious, made of the finest delicacies. His tanned skin brought to mind toasted nuts, his flowing, rose locks like delicate cotton candy.

As Ilima broke into a broad, cheery grin, his teeth gleamed like the purest peppermint. Calem wanted nothing more than to taste him, to feel his soft, warm skin against his own. All was made to entice, to devour, save for his eyes. Those were made to worship instead, to fall into their murky, jade depths. So lost was Calem that he didn't notice Ilima peering back with the same hunger. 

"Come on in, Ilima!" Mother's voice soon called forth, causing them to freeze in surprise. "We're all ready, so come, come! Sit, sit!" Their focus was now broken, to their dismay. Unwilling to refuse their hospitality, Ilima gave her a quick nod and slipped past Calem's front. As he walked to the dinner table, Calem followed suit, his eyes set on Ilima's backside. 

Once there, they took their places while Mother returned to her own. Father sat expectantly, surrounded by dishes of sumptuous food. "Hello, dear Ilima!" Mother announced with a cheery smile. "Welcome to Kalos! We hope you'll enjoy it here! I see you've already met our son, Calem. Well, I'm Anita, and this is my husband, Harold. We're honored to have you here, and-"

Mother's voice drifted away for Calem, as he knew her politeness by heart. Once she was done, Ilima nodded back and began to speak. As he elaborated on his homeland and proposed studies, Calem was entranced once more. There was something about Ilima's voice that pulled at him; It had a soft, scratchy affect, one which warmed his soul. He wondered what Ilima would sound like when he came, especially when he fucked him-

Struck by his own thoughts, Calem arched up and tried to force them away. He was sure Ilima wouldn't approve, especially not like this. When Ilima stopped speaking, Calem felt a jolt in his heart. He wondered what to say next, but Mother's voice stopped him. She encouraged them towards dinner, the mouth-watering food made to tempt Ilima's palette.

At that moment, it seemed as good a distraction as any: Roasted Skiddo, marinated in a spicy, herbed sauce. Little Pumpkaboo, mashed up and topped with marshmallows. Aged cheeses, made of the finest Moomoo Milk, served with Combee honey. 

And to top it off, a layered cake with Slurpuff Fluff around it. All seemed made to honor Kalos' refined cooking, and to tempt the senses. 

With Mother's approval, all dove into the food, allowing it to warm their souls. As they all ate dinner, Ilima noticed that Calem was rather silent through it. Though he said some things on occasion, his focus was elsewhere. He thought it due to his nerves, but something else bothered him. When they first met, Ilima could see a certain intensity in the other's gaze. It spoke of a lurid fascination, one born of dream-like longing.

He'd seen it back in Alola many times; After all, Ilima was known the local "dreamboat" of Hau'oli City, where many admired his beauty. He knew not to let it get to his head, but the attention flattered him. Even in the Trainer's School, younger folk found themselves enamored of their mentor. But even at home, Ilima dared not delve into the pleasures of love. 

He thought himself too busy for such matters. But being around Calem made him think differently. "I wonder what he's really thinking," Ilima mused as he peered at the other man. "Is it nerves? Or is something more?" He longed for the latter, to feel Calem's presence against his own. He'd been struck by his striking looks: His milky skin, dark locks and silver eyes that brought to mind a Rockruff's innate charm. 

He couldn't help it, and he sensed that Calem felt the same. Once dinner was finished, Mother and Father sat back, contented with their meal and company. Meanwhile, Calem and Ilima were still alert, very aware of the other's tempting presence. Neither dared push their boundaries, especially not with Calem's parents still present. However, Ilima glanced to the dirty dishes and got an idea. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hood?" he called to Mother, who shot him a questioning look. "Would you mind if I got the dishes for you?" With a weary, sated smile, she nodded yes. Ilima gave her a click of his tongue, and turned to Calem. "Think nothing of it, ma'am! It's the least I could do to pay you back!" His jade eyes beckoned forth, pulling the other to his side.

With the invitation in mind, Calem nodded and got up from his seat. In time, they'd gotten all the dishes and carted them to the kitchen. Once there, Calem started putting them in the sink. As they began washing the dishes, Ilima spoke up, his voice still soft and alluring. "So, what do you think, Calem?" he asked aloud. "You think you can handle me, or what?"

With a quick, breathy laugh, he turned back to the dishes. As he scrubbed off a plate, he awaited Calem's answer. In the corner of his eye, he could make out the other, still alert. "I suppose, ya little tease," Calem replied back, his voice full of playful mirth. "Can't say I expected someone so cute, but here we are!" As he laughed to himself, Ilima felt his heart race again.

"Cute, am I?" he thought to himself with glee. "Well, two can play this game, Calem." With a knowing toss of his hair, Ilima faced his beloved once more. He knew the other would've seen it, would've been drawn in further. The game afoot, he flashed Calem a quick smile, before returning to the dishes again. Sure enough, he knew his magic had worked once more. 

Unwilling to be "shown" up, Calem snuck behind his "tease", and grabbed his waist. As Ilima felt warm hands against him, he inhaled sharply. The mere sensation was enough to drive them both wild. Ilima wanted him to get closer, to feel his breath against his neck. He wanted even more than that, but his restraint eventually won out. 

"Calem, please-" he breathed out, to the other's disappointment. "Let's just get the dishes done, okay? We can talk later." Within moments, he felt the other's hands slip away. There was an audible sigh, then just silence. It remained as such during the rest of their cleaning. Ilima knew there was more to be said, but it'd have to wait until the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the dishes were done, Ilima excused himself for a shower. Calem's father had since brought his bags to the bedroom/office he'd sleep in. He stepped to it only for his stuff; The room itself could be explored much later on. For now, all Ilima wanted to do was relax by himself. When he was in the bathroom, he stripped bare and left his clothes on the counter.

In the shower, all felt cool and comforting. The water ran along his skin like raindrops, making it shine enticingly. "I'm still not sure what happened tonight," he mused within. "I do like Calem, but-" Ilima took a moment to concentrate on what he felt. At once, he felt exicted, yet uneasy. His was a strange ache, one he'd never quite felt before.

Was it true? Did Calem truly long for him, as he felt for him? Could a relationship work out between them? In the process, Ilima felt his cock twitch at the very notion: Just feeling Calem's hands on him got him on edge. It'd taken his strength to keep cool, to not give into temptation right there. If he were to stay with his family, he'd have to figure all this out eventually. 

But, for now, all Ilima had wanted was peace. In the shower, he'd scrubbed off his guilt, at least in spirit. Once he was cleaned to his liking, he got out and dried himself. Afterwards, he threw on the robe he'd brought and walked to his room. He didn't see Calem along the way, which was comfort enough. When inside it, Ilima locked the door and took off his robe.

He threw himself on the bed, still completely bare. The clean, soft sheets felt nice against his skin, allowing him to sink into its depths. As Ilima lay back, he shut his eyes in pleasure. It offered him a tawdry comfort to be so exposed, even hidden behind doors. The air was cool tonight, enough to tickle his senses. As such, Ilima found his thoughts returning to Calem yet again.

"What would he think," he mused as he ran his hands on his chest. "If he saw me like this?" Ilima licked his lips at the thought, to display himself for his beloved. He sensed Calem wouldn't complain of it. 

On the contrary, he'd take it in with hungry eyes, unable to help himself. Now lost to thought, Ilima's hands roamed lower, until they reached his cock. It was getting stiff now, aching for release. As he held it in his palm, its warmth excited him further.

Just then, he got a strange little idea. He reached for the new wrist gauntlet Sophocles had given him. With the device in hand, Ilima thought back to his friend's instrucitions. Sophocles had intended it to lessen his hands' strain; As such, it was made to vibrate at differing speeds. Though he felt Sophocles hadn't intended any lurid use, the possibility was certainly there. 

As he strapped it onto his right hand, a shiver ran down his spine. Ilima knew how good it felt along his fingers, but elsewhere? It must be like heaven, he told himself. Unable to hold off any longer, he turned it on. As the gauntlet vibrated softly, he broke into a soft smile. By instinct, he wrapped his hand around his cock and let it shake along his length. 

"Yes, that's nice," Ilima breathed out, his voice shaky. "But, maybe it should be faster?" It certainly brought him pleasure, but more could be done. In an instant, he tapped at the gauntlet, causing it to move quicker. It sent jolts down his length, which drove his senses wild. Now comfortable with the sensation, he began to pump his cock. It grew harder still, pulsing against the vibrations.

"Yes, yes, yes," he moaned, his eyes now lidded. "Oh, fuck me!" As he admitted it, Ilima's thoughts raced back to Calem. He was the one he wanted to feel, to have ravish im. As he stroked himself harder, he imagined Calem was there. His hands were on him again, running along his hot, wanting body. In his mind, he'd stripped too, exposing his pale, toned form. 

It invited him so, beckoning him to touch and taste greedily. Lost to his pleasure, Ilima obeyed his phantom lover; He imagined Calem's lips on his own, their bodies joined as one. As he lay back, allowing him to caress his body. Once completely below, he'd be at his cock, hard and dripping. He'd kiss the tip, admiring its slick, warm flesh. Then, he'd slip it into his mouth, and suck with a feverish passion. 

Ilima could only thrust into his hand with the thought; Calem would be so beautiful like that, his lips pale against the reddened tip. His eyes would plead silently, begging to engulf him fully. And then he'd oblige, allowing Calem to take him to the base. Even in his void, Ilima could hear him suck and slurp at his length. It drove him to frenzy, demanding he thrust into his palm. 

As he imagined Calem at his cock, his thrusts grew rougher. The gauntlet vibrated on, pulsing along his very nerves. Ilima threw his head back, aware his peak approached. He wanted to savor it, to prolong his beautiful "suffering". But he felt his skin grow hot, and knew it wasn't to be. 

With a dreamy smile, he pumped on, his thoughts focused on Calem. When he came, he imagined his seed in Calem's soft mouth. It'd drip down his throat, of which he'd eagerly swallow. Then he'd pull back, his cheeks flushed and eyes soft. Soon after, he'd grin back, glad to have taken him so. With such bliss in mind, Ilima returned to reality, his mind sated for the moment. 

As he basked in his climax, he turned off the gauntlet and slipped it off. He'd sleep well tonight, with his phantom lover by his side. Nothing could faze him, not just yet. Tomorrow would be another day, ready for the taking.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found all in calmer spirits. Having adjusted to his new home, Ilima took some time to relax in bed. Professor Sycamore didn't expect him until noon, so he took a moment to dwell on things. Everything about his host family seemed perfectly suited to his needs. They were all clean cut, polite, generous: What more could he ask for?

"Calem, perhaps?" he asked himself, at once in jest and with fervor. As the other's image came to mind, Ilima's heart began to race. "Yes, Calem-" Ever since their prior meeting, he'd been captivated by his host's son as well. His self-pleasuring aside, he couldn't get the other man out of his head. He didn't quite know what to expect when he'd been "re-shuffled", but it certainly wasn't this.

Ilima certainly didn't expect to be so close to someone so tempting. He knew it improper to think such things; After all, what would his hosts think? Who knew what would happen in the coming months? He didn't even know if Calem truly felt the same way. For all he knew, it could've just been nerves that caused him to stare so intensely.

Whatever the matter, Ilima refused to let himself worry himself sick. Especially not today, not on his first day of his internship. As he shifted in his bed, he tried to listen for any peculiar sounds. Other than the shuffle of feet about, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Having settled the matter in mind, Ilima rubbed the lingering sleep out of his eyes and got up.

 

As Mother made some fresh coffee, she stole a glance at Calem, seated nearby. "So, honey, what'd you think of Ilima?" she asked aloud, snapping him out of his own stupor. "He's a sweetheart, isn't he?" With a glass of Lemonade in hand, Calem peered up from his Holo Caster. Though she meant it out of civility, he couldn't shake his own affection for Ilima. 

"You have no idea, Mom," he thought to himself, lost to his lingering fantasy. "What I wouldn't give for that little-" Unwilling to push it further, Calem just nodded back and reached for some toast. As he nibbled at it, he heard approaching footsteps. Before he could really look, Ilima was within reach, by Mother's side. As she handed him a breakfast plate, he shot Calem a friendly smile.

At that, Calem's cheeks reddened before he turned away. As he tried to eat his toast, Ilima took the seat next to him. "Greetings, Calem!" he announced with a wave of his left hand. "And how's your morning been?" Calem turned to him, bearing a bit of bread in his mouth. As he tried to speak, it flopped about, coating his mouth with crumbs. He swallowed as quickly as he could, to Mother's disgust.

"Arceus alive, where are your manners?" she asked as she reached for a napkin. "I can't speak for my son, but I'm perfectly fine!" She gave it to Calem, who was still rather taken back. As he wiped the crumbs away, he felt his cheeks get hot. Indeed, only Arceus knew what Ilima thought of him right now. As Calem drank his Lemonade, he hoped that it would be good. 

"So, did you sleep well, Ilima?" Mother idly asked with a coffee cup in hand. "I hope everything's been to your liking." As she nodded softly, Calem's focus darted to their guest as well. That strange burn lingered in his silver depths. Such attention did not go unnoticed by Ilima, who felt his heart grow weak again. He nodded to her, leaving Calem to his own devices.

"Yeah, forgive me," he stammered out with an uneasy smile. "Still shaken up from last night. Hope I didn't bother you too much, Ilima. Got carried away, and-" He caught himself, unwilling to rouse his mother's suspicions. Though she shot him a raised brow, Calem brushed it off. With a tilt of his head, he gazed into Ilima's lidded eyes. "But, it's nothing. Anyway, you excited 'bout working with Sycamore?" 

Though he'd registered his question, Ilima hesitated to speak. He didn't want to embarrass himself either, to speak out of line. They took a moment to study the other's eyes, that strange, primal hunger within them. Meanwhile, Mother had come to her own conclusions, held tight in her heart. She watched them curiously as she ate her own breakfast. 

In time, the pair gathered up their courage once more. "Well, yeah," Ilima replied to his beloved, his voice soft and wistful. "I mean, your Sycamore's the Mega Evolution expert! I can't wait to see what that's all about!" With a toss of his hair, he chuckled to himself. The very sound sent a shiver of anticipation along Calem's spine. "If it's anything like Z-Power, I'll be in for quite the ride-" 

"Oh, of course," Calem chimed in, his mind filled with memories of his own Pokemon journey. "He had me, Serena and the rest of us 'discover' Mega Evolution a while back. That was just nuts, so who knows what you'll find?" The other's anticipation had caught onto him, its spark clear in his voice. Faced with such vitality, they felt their nerves soften a bit. 

As they all ate, their talk drifted to other topics, to Mother's approval. Even so, she caught onto their teasing remarks, their shared delight. Unwilling to get in the way of their flirtation, her attention drifted elsewhere. As the pair chatted on, she got up to clear the table. With all the dishes in hand, she walked to the sink and started washing them. 

"Boys, I'm glad you're getting along so well," she said, careful to listen for any resistance. "I had my doubts about our arrangement, but it's going great! And my Calem's taken quite a shine to you! Hasn't he, Ilima?" Mother glanced back to them, her eyes ablaze. 

At that moment, Ilima turned red and turned his face away. Calem merely shut his eyes, his mouth in a sharp grimace. Having noted their discomfort, she recalled her day's other tasks. Once the dishes were done, she dried her hands and walked to another counter. 

"Anyway, I've made some treats for Trevor's family," Mother said as she opened up the bread box. "Could you take this Nanab Berry bread to them, please?" With the wrapped loaf in hand, she glanced at Calem expectantly. He gave her a quick nod, to which she tittered to herself. "I figured I'd save a trip there! Besides, you and Ilima can go together, since he's going to Sycamore's lab anyway." 

Though she kept her expression neutral, he knew very well what she insinuated. As Calem got flustered, he tried to divert his attention. Sensing that Mother had made some extra treats, he peered at her achingly. 

"I guess so, Mom," he replied as Ilima watched on. "But only if I get some lemon jelly cupcakes afterward!" Mother scoffed at the notion, her lips in a sly smile. "Come on, I know you made some, too! I know how you get-"

Her "resistance" only made him more playful, to Ilima's amusement. In an instant, Calem's eyes turned soft, as pleading as a Rockruff's were. Taken back by their allure, Ilima's lips parted with a soft sound. He felt his cheeks redden again, but he didn't care. As his heart beat faster, Mother just shoved the bread into Calem's hands. 

"Just go, you two," she chided him teasingly. "Besides, Ilima has to be at Professor Sycamore's soon, so stop messing around!" The pair nodded to her, and got up from their seats. But before they'd left entirely, Mother noted that peculiar sound. It came from Ilima, as a soft, wistful sigh. She knew it by heart, for she'd often made it in Father's presence. 

Before she could dwell on it further, she heard the front door shut. Calem and Ilima would be in Lumiose soon, ready for their own adventures. "Oh, I do hope it works between them," she thought to herself with a smile. "They seem so perfect together, those two!" In time, she heard the familiar roar of Calem's Charizard. They were probably airborne now, hovering their region of hopes and dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they'd landed in Lumiose City, Calem put his Charizard away for the time being. He knew the city intimately well, and wouldn't need its greater services. From their perspective, Sycamore's lab was only a few blocks away. It allowed them some time to take in the city's sights, and each other. As Calem took the lead, Ilima followed suit, his eyes wide.

He'd heard of Lumiose's grand streets, how glamorous and awe-inspiring they seemed to be. As he'd been told that from romantic accounts, Ilima hadn't taken it to heart. However, as he walked beside Calem, he began to understand why it was so. A sense of vitality filled the air, the promise that good things lay behind every corner. It suggested unity, that such things would be best shared alongside one's beloved. 

Ilima knew of such a feeling back in Alola; After all, his homeland celebrated togetherness as well. But the longer they walked together, the more clear their difference became. The streets were filled with couples walking hand in hand, surrounded by the finest luxuries. Kalos honored the beauty of possiblity, born of passion and love. It was truly a romantic ideal, one which captivated him so. 

As they carried on, Ilima felt his heart ache even more so. He still longed to feel Calem against him, despite their unfamiliarity. He still knew little about him personally, and decided to change that. "There's so much I need to learn," Ilima muttered to himself, his voice wistful. "I mean, we barely even know each other! We haven't spoken privately, or-"

"Well, come on, Ilima," Calem retorted with a playful smirk. "You've only been here one day! Of course, we haven't had time to talk yet." As he turned to Ilima, he caught sight of his narrowed eyes. There was something apprehensive, yet innately charming about them. As Ilima tried to speak up, he gave him a quick slap on the back.

"Doesn't mean I'm not for it, though," he said, to the other's delight. "It's just, we've been with my parents this whole time!" His thoughts flashed back to their morning, to Mother's prying. "You've seen how my mom can get. I swear, it's like she 'ships' us or something-" He glanced at Ilima, who had a startled expression on his face. 

Such an aura brought his concerns back to the forefront. "But anyway, enough about her," he said, his voice hesitant. "You ready for Sycamore? Ya never know what he's got in store!" Ilima nodded back, his heart now pulsing harder. Between his anticipation and the morning's blaze, his senses were on edge. Unbeknownst to him, Calem felt the same way, faced with his new "flame".

As they walked together, their bodies drifted closer. The pull of Kalos' grandeur encouraged such affection, allowing their hands to brush. Their fingers met, only for Ilima to pull back in shock. He met Calem's gaze, which gleamed with shared desire. As they struggled to make sense of it, Professor Sycamore's lab came into view. 

Having realized its presence, Ilima's focus shifted to its exterior. While glad for the distraction, Calem couldn't help but feel cheated by fate. Ilima stared at its front, seemingly lost to the world. They stood like this for a moment, locked by Ilima's obligation.

"Well, I'm out," Calem announced suddenly, snapping him out of his haze. "I'm gonna hang around Lumiose for a bit. Just call me when you're done, okay? We'll meet at Trevor's afterwards, right?" Ilima just nodded to him, eager to embark on his new journey. With that, Calem waved goodbye, leaving him outside of the lab. As Ilima watched him walk away, he felt a strange regret over it all. 

"He seemed ready to up and leave," he thought to himself. "Did I mess something up? But, he wants to see me afterwards, so it should be fine-" His mind trailed off for the moment, paralyzed with wonder. All said, he had bigger things to concern himself with now. Calem would be waiting at home in turn, so they could chat there.

But for now, Ilima had one task at hand: To meet Professor Sycamore and begin his internship. With his purpose in mind, he took a deep breath. He glanced up to the Lab, its exterior like that of an old manor. It certainly brought to mind the tales of Kalos' old glory, the stuff of fairytales. But that was mere fantasy. Ilima knew what lay inside was very real, nothing to take lightly. 

His mind was prepared as much as it could be. His senses ablaze, Ilima walked into the Lab, where he saw various workers and such scurrying around. Though there was a lively bustle about, all seemed jovial in their work. As Ilima ventured forth, he was greeted by a female Scientist who grasped his arm. Within moments, she'd escorted him to the elevator, which lead to Sycamore's office at the very top floor. 

After he thanked her, Ilima hopped onto the elevator and awaited his fate. Once inside Sycamore's office, Ilima walked to his desk, where he awaited his word. There was a rather casual nature about it all, one he didn't really expect. Though it caused him some alarm, Ilima remained calm. Sycamore mirrored his sentiment as he rushed to greet him. He shot the youth a tender smile, his hands clasped together.

"Ah, so you're my new intern," Sycamore announced with a teasing lilt to his voice. "The one and only Ilima Labine, I see!" At his call, all Ilima could do was nod in turn. He studied his superior's face, attempting to read his intent. Everything about Sycamore spoke of elegance, laced with an understanding kindness. It was strangely hypnotic, though Ilima's heart still rested elsewhere.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sycamore said as he extended his hand to Ilima. "I'm Augustine Sycamore, and you'll be under my hand this summer. My Sina and Dexio have since departed to your Alola, so it's like we've traded partners, is it not?" Ilima nodded once more, aware of what his superior insinuated. It was enough to make him laugh out loud, to imagine their services traded as one did with Pokemon.

"But, of course it is!" Sycamore exclaimed with a quick laugh. "After all, we're not that different, Pokemon and people. We must travel and learn if we're to "evolve", correct?" Though his analogy was rather strange, Ilima couldn't help but agree with it. As he nodded once more, Sycamore's eyes continued to survey him. "And do forgive me, please have a seat! You don't need to stand around, after all." 

Glad for his suggestion, Ilima glanced at a nearby chair. Within moments, he sank into it, awaiting Sycamore's further instructions. His superior's jovial nature remained, even as Ilima hesitated to speak up. He wasn't quite sure what to say, to his dismay. "So Professor, what will the extent of my duties be here?" Ilima asked of his superior. As he sat up straight in his chair, Sycamore continued to size him up. 

"Well, I've already mentioned Sina and Dexio's passing," Sycamore said as he leaned back in his chair. "With their absence, you'll be assigned to their tasks here. They focused on data retrieval, in regards to Mega Evolution. It may be a foreign concept to you, Ilima." Ilima shook his head, a silent testament to his prior research. Sycamore retained that innate understanding in his eyes, allowing him to press forth. 

"Ah, very well!" he pressed on as he met Ilima's gaze again. "I'm delighted to have gotten such a bright young man! Anyway, like your region's Z-Power, it's merely another means of untapping a Pokemon's full potential. The difference is that other regions can't use Z-Power for some unfathomable reason. As our research has proven, Mega Evolution can occur in regions outside of Kalos." 

Ilima nodded once more, recalling a book he'd read that covered the subject. In some ways, it brought to mind Alola's treasured Z-Power. Both required the use of specialized stones, and implements to tie them with. Unlike Z-Power, Mega Evolution had more far-reaching consequences in battle. The thought intrigued and frightened him, if his readings were correct.

Nevertheless, Sycamore was as lively as ever, still eased into his chair. "Now, this leads me to my latest project," he announced as he rapped his fingers together. "But, since your homeland focuses on Z-Power, I'd like you to learn about Mega Evolution as well. You'll explore Kalos to 'uncover' its mysteries." Ilima nodded yet again as his excitement rose.

Sycamore nodded back, ready to delve into his deeper desire. He sensed they were as one then, bound by the thrill of discovery. It brought him a great joy, evocative of how he felt sending Calem and company out years ago. As Ilima watched with rapt attention, he reached below to a drawer in his desk. He dug around for a bit, only to retrieve a small paper roll. He unfurled it on the desktop, allowing Ilima to see its contents. 

There seemed to be prototypes for an unusual device, shaped like an octagonal die. Several notes had been scribbled alongside it, as well as a crude image of the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde. Ilima only knew of the creature through books as well; It'd eluded capture by countless trainers, leaving only documentation to prove its existence. 

"That noted, I'd also like you to assist me with something else," Sycamore stated, his eyes ablaze. "Despite all our findings, we lack detailed information about a certain Pokemon. It's called Zygarde, who is stated to watch over the ecosystem. Though it's native to Kalos, I've recently learned of sightings elsewhere! As such, it breaks into fragments I've dubbed 'cores' and 'cells', which contain its being. But, how is that so?" 

Ilima could only shrug then, being just as unaware as his superior was. In turn, Sycamore gave him a hearty laugh, locking in their bond. "I know, Zygarde is a strange creature, isn't it?" he asked of the youth. Ilima shot him a knowing smile, faced with the idea. "Regarding 'cells', we're currently studying some sent in from Professor Birch of Hoenn. However, I sense there's more to Zygarde's true being." 

"See, that's why Zygarde fascinates me so," Sycamore elaborated as he set a hand to his temple. "It's rumored to have enough power to overwhelm even Xerneas and Yveltal! And yet, it shows no signs of Mega Evolution or Z-Power capability!" His eyes suddenly went wide, struck by the gravitas of his statement. Ilima's eyes snapped open as well to consider it. 

"And yet, it can split of its own accord!" Sycamore shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk's top. "How can it be?! Why is that so?" In his own seat, Ilima arched back, astonished by his superior's passion. Though startling, it brought to mind his own in the heat of battle. Whenever something caught his eyes, Ilima often dove into it, his mind on fire. As he met Sycamore's burning gaze, he knew he'd be in for an interesting summer.

A moment of silence passed between them, allowing Sycamore to notice Ilima's surprise. He froze, now feeling rather flustered by his vigor. "Oh, do forgive me," Sycamore apologized, his cheeks now slightly red. "I didn't mean to startle you, Ilima. I'm just excited to announce my latest endeavor: A system to contain and study Zygarde!" Ilima stole a glance at the scroll, and pieced together his superior's intent.

As he nodded to himself, Sycamore set a hand on his chin. "I figured if Birch had some cells," he stated wistfully. "Then, there must be more out in the wild. While I don't know of their exact nature, I feel so many must make up a Zygarde. And that's the purpose of my Zygarde Cube: To learn of its construction and true power!"

Sycamore then went silent, allowing his charge to voice his opinion. "I'll admit, everything you've said interests me," Ilima chimed in, to his superior's delight. "I'm not sure what to say, only that it sounds really thrilling. I'm honored to work with you, and only hope for the best!" As Ilima beamed, Sycamore grinned at him in return. 

"So, we're agreed in our arrangement?" Sycamore inquired as he got up from his seat. Ilima watched him with a renewed vigor, and nodded energetically. Once his superior was within arm's reach, he shot him a knowing smile. "Very well, Ilima. It's been a pleasure meeting you as well. For now, I've said all I need to regarding your work here." He reached for Ilima's hand, and shook it to seal their deal. 

With that, no further words were truly needed. Sycamore allowed Ilima to go, prompting him from his chair. As he got up, the professor then recalled another task of his. Sycamore raced to his desk, leaving Ilima to wonder what it entailed. Once there, he opened up another drawer. 

"Oh, and before you leave," he called out as he dug through its contents again. "Please take this as a token of my thanks." Ilima watched on with fascination, allowing his superior to find a flat, green device. He mused on its purpose, only for his mind to return to Calem once more. 

"You may have seen one before," Sycamore elaborated as he handed it to Ilima. "So, I'll be brief. This is a Holo Caster, a popular device in Kalos. It allows users to communicate through holographic images, and has access to global data." Drawn in by its possibilities, Ilima studied it intently. He'd seen Calem use his own before, lost to the world around himself. 

It was a strange device, though not as unusual as some he knew of. He'd heard of Professor Kukui's plans for a Rotom-powered PokeDex back home; As wondrous as it seemed, it was still in development. However, Kalos' Holo Caster was ready for the taking, of which he gladly accepted. With the device in hand, Ilima thanked his superior, and went on the elevator again.


	6. Chapter 6

Within moments, he'd left Sycamore's Lab, his heart pounding. "To think, he's got Zygarde!" Ilima thought to himself, clutching the Holo Caster. "That's just nuts! Wait until I tell Calem about thi-" He froze in his tracks, having recalled his other obligation. "Fuck, how long's it been?! I should've called him by now!" In a frenzy, he shoved the Holo Caster into his pocket and dug out his smartphone. 

Meanwhile, Calem had entertained himself along Lumiose's depths. During Ilima's absence, he'd stopped by the Daily Lotto counter and popped into Cafe Soleil. As he sat among other Trainers, his own phone began to ring. "Who the hell is that?" Calem thought to himself as it dawned on him. "Wait, only tourists don't use Holo Casters-"

He dug in his pocket for the device, and instantly tapped to activate it. "Ilima, did Sycamore 'release' you yet?" he asked aloud, to the other's cheery reply. "Great, I'm ready too! I'm in Cafe Soleil now, just follow the city maps to find me!" Ready to see him once more, Calem sat back and sipped at an espresso. Soon enough, Ilima returned, like a vision against smoke and roasted coffee. 

"Hey, Ilima!" he called out, gesturing to a seat at his table. Ilima waved back and ran to the chair. Within moments, he sat by Calem's side with a sated smile on his face. "So, how was it?" Their eyes locked once more. The way that Ilima looked now struck his senses; He seemed anew, full of confidence and allure. 

"Oh, it's awful!" Ilima cried out with a joking lilt to his voice. As Calem's left brow rose, he tried to stifle a laugh. "Sycamore has me kissing Froakies all day, hopin' they'll turn into princes!" He shuddered in mock disgust, causing Calem to burst into laughter. As he grasped his cheek, Ilima chuckled as well, glad to have pleased him so. "Okay, it's not that bad. But anyway, how's your afternoon been?" 

With that, they chatted about Sycamore's plans and Calem's own day. The longer they spoke, the more at ease both became with each other. Ilima had longed for such depth, and had no regrets for it. In the process, he learned of Calem's inner strength, his snarky ways. It tempted him so, to have found someone he connected with. Ilima wished they could carry on, but he recalled their duty at Trevor's house. 

With a quick sigh, he shook it off and got up. As he walked out of Cafe Soleil, he felt Calem by his side. Their hands brushed once more, though neither retained the morning's hesitance. With their palms now locked, Calem led the way once more. Since the distance was short, they just walked instead, lost to one another's presence. 

 

When they arrived at Trevor's house in Jaune Plaza, they noted the exterior was rather askew. Several types of toys lay on the porch, joined by scores of overgrown greenery. Ilima knew of the family's recent hardship, but didn't suspect this level of disarray. With that mind, he gave Calem a knowing glance. The other merely nodded back, and gave the door a gentle push. 

"Huh, it's unlocked again," Calem said as he pushed it harder. "Rose and the kids must be here." At his touch, the door opened, revealing the home's interior. Despite its cozy trappings, the disarray outside was present as well. There were drawings on some of the walls, scribbled in crayon. More toys and clothes lay on the floor, joined by loose sheets of paper for summer projects.

Before either man could call for Trevor, rushing footsteps became audible. "Aunt Rose, Joey keeps spraying me!" a little girl hollered as she ran past them. She glanced behind her, where a fellow Youngster ran forward. True to her word, he taunted her with a toy pistol in hand. As Calem and Ilima stared at them, the girl scurried behind a nearby chair. In the distance, they could make out footsteps against the ruckus.

Raucous laughter soon filled the air. As Joey ran past them, the footsteps only grew louder. In an instant, an older woman emerged from where Joey had. She possessed auburn locks like Trevor's, piled high atop her head. That, alongside her plain dress and features, gave her a stern demeanor. The pair could tell she took no nonsense, and stood silently as she searched for the kids. 

As if powered by psychic intuition, she pinpointed out the girl's location. "Nina, pipe down!" the woman screeched, her teeth gritted. "He's just teasing, so cool it!" Her eyes swept across Calem and Ilima, only partially acknowledging their presence. Within moments, she reached the chair, where she grabbed Nina's hand. As the girl met her brother's gaze, she stuck out her tongue at him.

With Nina beside her, Rose took a moment to notice her guests. She knew Calem by heart, but the other man was wholly unfamiliar. She racked her mind about him until she recalled their former arrangement. Before she could dwell on Ilima's presence, she heard Nina yelp again. On narrowed eyes, she found Joey, who readied for another water jet. 

Before he could douse Nina, Rose bounded to him and grabbed his hand. She shot them a piercing glare, one which cowered them into silence. With the children subdued, her attention returned to Calem and Ilima. As they let go of her hands, they stared at them as well. 

"Oh, Calem, you're back again!" Rose exclaimed as she reached out to embrace him. Within moments, he was in her arms, snug against her broad frame. When Rose released him, Calem stumbled back, leaving Ilima to grasp him for support. As he regained his footing, the children gathered around them as well. 

"Let me guess," Rose said as she glared at Nina and Joey. "Your mom brought us something, didn't she?" While the children shrank down, Calem nodded and dug around his bag. As he gave her the Nanab Berry bread, she admired its browned exterior. She lifted it up to the light, to the appreciation of her family. It even captured the attention of Trevor, who was walking down the hall. 

"This looks wonderful," she exclaimed as Joey and Nina glanced up. "This'll make great snacks for later! Tell Anita thanks for this, ya hear?" Calem nodded to her obediently, as he'd learned to do. Meanwhile, Ilima's attention drifted across the way. He heard footsteps, only to see Trevor approaching them. As he watched him, Joey stared at the Alolan with intrigue. 

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" he asked of Ilima, pointing upward. Before he could pry further, Rose pulled him away. As she chided him, Ilima introduced himself and spoke of his plans in Kalos. Meanwhile, Trevor had reached them, and stood within arm's reach. 

"Ew, I hate lima beans!" Joey exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out. He now glared at Ilima with suspicion. "I'm glad you're not here then!" He smiled proudly, to which Rose pinched his cheek. Meanwhile, Nina gazed at their guest in dreamy awe. In the midst of it all, Calem felt rather neglected, of which Rose noted. 

"Anyway, the twins were wondering 'bout you," she said as she drew Calem close. "Said they wanted to show your their 'art' project. Up for it, or what?" Though he longed to be with Ilima, he felt obligated to the children. With a quick nod, Calem allowed himself to be dragged off to their room. As he and Rose drifted out of sight, Trevor approached the Alolan. 

"So, you're the one who was gonna stay with us," he said, eyeing Ilima up and down. "You seem nice enough, so I can't get too shaken up." He nodded to him, who mirrored his sentiment. All the while, Joey listened to their conversation, rolling his eyes in turn. Meanwhile, Nina's focus was on Ilima, just as she did with other "dreamboats" she'd seen. 

In the distance, all could hear the clatter of Trevor's other siblings. Though Joey and Nina still puttered about, Trevor was aware of his even younger brothers causing trouble. When a loud crash sounded in the hall, Ilima cringed at the very thought. There was a low howl, followed by squealing laughter. He soon caught Trevor's surprised expression, and tried to backtrack silently. 

As he shied away, Trevor merely drew close and patted his back. "Trust me, Ilima," he said on weary breath. "You dodged a bullet here. I think my dad just wanted you as a babysitter. Best you're with Calem's family, then." As the ruckus continued around them, Ilima sighed in relief, glad to have not offended his new companion so. 

While they awaited Calem's return, Trevor took the opportunity to get even closer to Ilima. He grasped his arm, to the other's shock. "Besides, I think you think so too-" Trevor whispered in his ear. A faint flush swept on Ilima's cheeks, to the other's amusement. "Not 'cause of my family, either. I've seen how you look at Calem; You like him, don't you?" 

As their eyes met, he could make out a gleam in the other's own. They spoke of a shared understanding, one Ilima was all too glad to oblige. With a quick nod back, his heart grew faint once more. Few words were exchanged, but they said all that needed to be. Before Trevor could linger on the topic, they heard approaching footsteps again. The pair turned to its source, only to see more of Trevor's siblings. 

Two Preschool-aged boys ran after a Sylveon who dashed in front of them. The creature's neck feelers were tangled in a thick knot. Further down, Ilima noticed splotches of blue paint on its sides and rear. Though he chuckled at the absurdity of it all, he felt pity for the poor creature. Within moments, Sylveon ducked under the couch, leaving the boys to their own devices. 

As their eyes dropped below, Joey and Nina came back into view. They grew distracted by the boys, allowing Rose to return with Calem. "I always apologize for the kids," she admitted on weary breath. "But, there's always something to apologize for now. Still, Isaac and Ivan loved seeing you again." She stole a glance at Ilima, who waved to her. She waved back and "released" Calem from her grip. 

Sensing their departure, Nina grasped her aunt, her gaze set up to Ilima. Meanwhile, the Sylveon emerged, its footsteps pounding as it scampered away. "Well, I'm sure you two have other things to do," Rose said as she eased Nina off of her hip. "It's been nice meeting you, Ilima! I hope you've enjoyed our family too! If you'd like, we'd love to have you for dinner some time!" 

At her suggestion, Nina beamed with delight. Likewise, Trevor and Joey nodded back cheerfully. Rose just gave them a quick nod, before returning to the pair. "Well, if these hooligans can behave themselves, of course. But, have a nice trip back, you hear?" As Calem returned to Ilima's side, the children chattered among themselves. Panic and excitement filled their voices, to Rose's expectation. 

"Yes, yes, Ilima's coming back," she teased them with a wry smile. "He and Calem, too! But only if you behave yourselves. Now, go-" Though it brought to mind his own mother, Calem obeyed without complaint. With a tip of his hat, he saw himself out, with Ilima trailing behind. As they walked away from Trevor's house, the faint sounds of chaos continued on. 

Though they still walked close together, a silent distance rose between them. It was also born of unease, which now regarded Trevor's family. Ilima was the first to speak, having forced his tact aside. "So, things were pretty hectic back there, weren't they?" he asked aloud, to Calem's approval. He merely nodded to Ilima, well aware of what'd been since their upheaval. 

"You don't know the half of it-" Calem thought to himself, his eyes lidded. As he glanced at Ilima, he saw pity and sorrow in his own gaze. It captivated him in an entirely different way, one that made his heart truly ache. With no further words, he embraced Ilima tenderly. As Calem felt the other's hands on his back, he knew his choice was correct. Once all had been brought forth, they detached and left for home once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at home, Mother was putting the finishing touches on dinner. The kitchen was filled with a delicious, fruity aroma. As she poured Pinap Berry sauce onto Emboar steaks, Father watched her with delight. He'd come from a pleasant day at work, and such a fine meal would cap it off well. He shot her a broad smile, to which she tittered to herself.

"I don't know what it is," Mother stated, her voice soft and joyful. "But having Ilima here just feels right, you know?" Father nodded back, aware of what she hinted at. Ever since Ilima had come to stay with them, their home was filled with cheer and good will. The Alolan native brought a peculiar spark with him, one that warmed their very hearts. 

"I'm so glad you agree, dear," Mother said as she examined the Emboar steaks. "He really is a nice boy, isn't he?" While she reached for a fork, Father nodded once more, his silence a hearty agreement. As she poked at the supple flesh, a sly smile crept onto her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Father, who tilted his head in confusion. "And he's done wonders for Calem, too! Doesn't he seem happier with Ilima around?" 

"Dear, whatever do you mean?" Father asked of her, his voice laced with wry affection. He grabbed the newspaper below him, and lifted it up when she glanced his way. Though she couldn't see it, Mother could sense he smirked at her. She choked back her own laughter, opting to tease him as well. 

"I swear, this family!" Mother scoffed with a teasing smile. She shook her head, causing Father to drop the paper in surprise. Their eyes met, her's ablaze with a kindred understanding. His remained blank, tempered by his day's work. "Don't look at me like that! Have you not seen how Calem and Ilima look at each other? I swear, those love-sick kids!" 

At that moment, she heard the front door open, captive to her great belief. Though it was faint, she knew only the boys could've come then. Father turned to them, and soon heard approaching footsteps. As they entered the kitchen, he picked up a nearby newspaper and started reading it. 

"Hi, dear!" Mother exclaimed as she turned to Calem. "How was it at Trevor's? They doin' all right?" Across the way, Ilima waved at Father, who lowered his paper and nodded back. Having satisfied his curiosity, he walked over to the fridge and opened it up. As cool air surrounded him, he could make out Mother's voice, still pressing on. 

Meanwhile, Calem sat next to his father, slumped forward on the kitchen counter. "Hi, Mom," he replied with a quick wave. "Hi, Dad. Eh, it was all right, just as nuts as ever. Everyone met Ilima there. The twins also painted a Sylveon's butt today, so there's that-" 

"Speaking of painting," Ilima chimed in, trying not to laugh. "Sylveon should let my Smeargle have a go at his butt! Who knows what he can do to it?" Mother and Father burst out laughing, causing him to realize the folly of his words. Ilima tried to backtrack, but he found it funny, too. 

When they were done, Calem's parents asked him about his time with Professor Sycamore. As he dove into the details, Calem searched the kitchen until he found his cupcakes. With one in hand, he returned to Ilima's side. Mother took note of it, her heart light until she noticed her son's indulgence. 

"Here, have some Figy Newtons too," she scoffed, pointing to a box on the counter. "Dinner's almost ready, but what do I know?" With a quick shake of his head, Calem bit into his cupcake. The lemon curd contrasted perfectly with the golden cake underneath. It was enough to make him forget his "troubles", if only for a little while. 

Once dinner was ready, Mother called everyone to the table. She laid out the Emboar steaks, alongside white rice, skewers of grilled Pinap and Tamato segments, and a green salad. As everyone ate their meal, Calem sat back and tried to clear his head. In turn, he caught wind of Ilima, who nodded back. 

He wasn't sure what it evoked, but all he knew was desire now. It welled in him with the sea's fury, cast from Ilima's jade, piercing depths. It was all he could stand now, lest he embarrass himself in front of his parents. As they chatted with Ilima, he drank some Soda Pop to calm his nerves. Anything would've been good, if it could soothe his inner flame now. 

 

While Ilima was indulging his pleasures in food, Calem found himself indulging another pleasure. He'd excused himself from dinner, claiming he was exhausted from his day. Without question, Mother allowed it, leaving his family to chat with Ilima on their own. As he stepped up to his room, his mind raced to that afternoon. While he certainly didn't question Ilima holding his hand, it did make him wonder. 

As improper as it was, he'd imagined Ilima's sensual prowess before. It'd come as a wisp when he first came, a flight of fancy. Calem wondered how Ilima liked to be touched, how far he'd gone before. He wanted to push him to his limits, to have him begging for more. Once at his room, Calem opened the door and hastily locked it. 

"Xerneas help me," he thought to himself, his heart racing. "I want more." He shut his eyes, allowing him to focus on his rising fantasy. Ilima appeared once more, his touch a mere phantom. Despite his mind's illusion, Calem could feel him with perfect clarity. They fell into an embrace, their bodies tight against one another. Their skin was hot, begging to be exposed, to be caressed.

Their eyes met, bright with what they both desired. In an instant, Calem's eyes shot open, his room in sight. Though its pale blue walls lessened his fantasy's strength, it still burned on. Now faced with his burning desire, he shook his head and collapsed onto his bed. As its cozy sheets surrounded him, he shut his eyes again.

He could sense Ilima's scent, a wisp along his senses. He'd caught notes of lavender and sage, enticing him so. It only added to his "edible" appeal, that which consumed his mind. As Calem dove into his fantasy, his hands roamed along his body. He imagined it was Ilima stripping him so, leaving him flustered. 

In reality, he'd since taken off his clothes, his bare skin against soft sheets. As he lay back, his right hand dropped to his cock. It stood firm now, begging for another's touch. His illusion burned on, allowing Ilima to work on his shaft. He'd gotten his fingers slick to imitate the Alolan's hot, wet mouth. While he pumped himself, Calem could see Ilima against him, his eyes pleading. 

The other's tongue danced along his shaft, sending shocks along his body. To further his illusion, he thrust into his palm, simulating Ilima bobbing on it. His was a feverish touch, coaxing Calem's essence from within. When Ilima pulled off, his lips were slick and full. He then sucked on his fingers, to his lover's confusion. Soon enough, he was at Calem's cock again, his fingers at his entrance. 

As he teased its length, Ilima slipped his fingers inside, as Calem had in reality. Both hands were at work, driving him mad. While his dominant hand pumped his cock, the other's digits moved within him. Their dual pleasure was enough to get him off right there. However, Calem pulled his hands away and thought back to his lover. 

Lost to his frenzy, he'd neglected Ilima's own cock. As he stood in front of him, Calem admired its full, rosy length. He wanted nothing more than to taste it, feel its weight in his mouth. Eager to oblige, Ilima gave him a sly smile and got onto the bed. Just then, Calem pushed his fantasy aside to dig around his nightstand. With a peach vibrator now in hand, his mind wandered once more.

As he sucked at its tip, he imagined it was Ilima's cock instead. He craved its girth, its hot flesh in his mouth. He could hear the other's moans, that raw sound he so adored. Ilima loved it too, for he bucked into his lover's wanting mouth. Still craving more, Calem pulled the vibrator out and lubed it up. Once ready, he set it at his entrance, imagining Ilima yet again.

The Alolan now entered him, the device simulating his sensuous length. Taken back by the feeling, Calem lay back and turned it on. As it vibrated within him, he grabbed his base and began to pump it. He bucked against his phantom lover, allowing him to go deeper. As Ilima pounded into him, both felt their senses grow hot. They fell into an embrace, kissing deeply.

They lay together then, the other's cock buried within him. When Calem imagined Ilima's gaze, his heart skipped a beat. There was that smoldering gaze again. It burned on, claiming Calem as his own. Unable to hold off any longer, he threw his head back. As his cock burst forth, his hole tightened against the vibrator. When all was over, Calem glanced below, his eyes lidded.

His skin was still hot, sensitive to Ilima's phantom touch. His seed coated his belly in gleaming strings. As he cleaned himself up, he imagined the Alolan once more. They were both exhausted now, their skin gleaming with sweat. Ilima lay by his side, seemingly in a daze. Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms as sleep overwhelmed them. 

Once the vibrator was cleaned and put away, Calem glanced up to the ceiling. He could still see Ilima, beckoning him forth. He knew it'd been a mere fantasy, but he was too tired and sated to care. Maybe it would be real one day, one merciful day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole deal was in reference to being able to sleep in random beds in Pokemon Sun/Moon, because why's that a thing? (shrugs)

All settled into their given routines the following week. Ilima's schedule had him at Sycamore's lab on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. With his free time, he planned to practice his art and report back to Alola via video chat. Meanwhile, Calem found himself attending courses at the nearby college. He was there on Tuesdays, as well as the other days Ilima worked.

In time, all worked around their schedules so they could meet during the week. As the days passed, Ilima fell into the rhythm of Kalosian life. For him, it felt like life in Alola was more sedate and mundane. He grew to realize Kalos wasn't all that different, as it prided quality over quantity. 

That Friday found Ilima in Lumiose City, admiring the sights. He felt weightless, like how one felt like in "love". The feeling was short lived, as Sycamore soon called Ilima on his Holo Caster. He wanted to take him Mega Stone hunting that night. He'd also dragged Calem along, as he'd done it before. Unable to protest, he followed suit as they went to Reflection Cave. 

However, Ilima only found trouble in there: No Mega Stones were present, and the local Throh and Sawk attacked him constantly. His Pokemon offered little help, being weak to their moves. Sycamore and Calem assisted him, angering the Throh and Sawk even more. They rushed out of the cave, lest they provoke more wild Pokemon. 

By the time he went home, Calem was exhausted. Ilima had some more energy, but he kept himself up to record their findings. However, Calem was bombarded by other tasks at home. He'd gotten barely any sleep with last night's chaos, but forced himself up. 

He helped Mother with her cleaning, lifting that which she couldn't by herself. That passed swiftly, but then Father demanded his attention in the yard. Once all was done, Calem felt ready to pass out. 

He went back inside, his eyes lidded. With the last of his strength, he untied his boots and set them aside. After his weary afternoon, all he wanted was to lie down. As he sank onto the couch, Calem felt sleep wash upon him. 

However, the feeling was short lived: Before he could get any rest, the doorbell sounded. It pierced through his consciousness like a Trumbeak's wail. The sound continued on, to his frustration. 

Calem forced himself to get up yet again. As he shuffled to the door, his head pounded fiercely. Once there, he opened it, only to see the mail Goodra with a package in hand. He muttered thanks to the creature, and collected the box. Though his inner ache, Calem made out Ilima's contacts on it, surmising it must've come from Alola.

"Wonder what he got inside?" he thought inwardly as he cradled the package close. With its weight, he figured he couldn't shake it properly. Though his curiosity was piqued, it was of mere consequence to him. Calem was still tired, and decided to let Ilima deal with his package later. For the moment, he'd just stick it in his room.

Once he'd gotten there, he tapped at the door with his foot. When no reply came, he knocked the door open, still cradling the box. As he walked into the office, he glanced at the new decor in it. Calem presumed it'd come from Alola, given its unfamiliarity. Still, it intrigued him so, despite his weariness. He set the box on a nearby desk, and glanced at the items strewn around. 

All looked bright and appealing, in contrast to Ilima's given bed. It'd been simply made, with pure white sheets atop a firm mattress. Though he'd seen it before, linking it to Ilima made it feel illicit. He longed to be in it with his beloved one day, to take in his warmth and scent. However, this wasn't the day to delve into such matters. 

With his senses askew, Calem collapsed on the bed. He knew it improper to do so, but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was some peace, if only for a little while. Within moments, he eased onto the bed, and tried to soothe his senses. Unbeknownst to him, sleep had gotten the better of him. As he sank into the crisp sheets, the world faded, leaving only dreams for the taking. 

 

Though it felt like hours had passed, Calem found himself being roused out of his sleep. His senses felt more at ease, despite his sudden awakening. As he struggled to become conscious, he swore he heard Ilima's voice. He shook his head, allowing himself to process what had been. Of it, he recalled collecting Ilima's mail, going to his room, and setting it down-

At that, Calem's eyes shot wide open. As the familiar office came into view, so did Ilima. Though he retained his kindly demeanor, he could see clear surprise on his face. "Calem, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked as calmly as he could. He desired rest as well, his gleaming eyes now dull. Ilima's hand was on his shoulder for support now.

Silence soon filled the air, its presence as heavy on Calem as his own weariness. He feared the other's response, how he saw him now. Though he tried to get up, his body felt like it'd merged with the bed. "Ilima, I just came for your mail," Calem replied, his voice shaky. "I swear, it wasn't to creep around or anything!" He sat up as best he could, his back against some pillows. 

"Yeah, I saw that," Ilima replied, his thumb pointed to the now opened box. "I looked through it, then I saw you, and-" His voice hitched, leading Calem to freeze with fear. He didn't want to anger Ilima, lest his morning get worse. As he tried to get up, the other's hand pulled away. He looked ready to sleep, no matter who was in his bed then. 

Ilicit thoughts tormented Calem again, to his frustration. He forced them aside, and got out of Ilima's bed. As he shambled away, Ilima felt hollow and wanting. Strange as it was, he liked seeing him there. It seemed so intimate, a vision from his greatest fantasy. Before he could speak up, Calem was out of arm's reach. 

"Wait, Calem, that's the-" Ilima shouted as he approached a door. His vision was still shot, leading him to believe it led elsewhere. When Calem opened it, countless Pokemon dolls and papers fell on him. Though he felt them against his body, he was too far gone to care. He turned to Ilima, now with a rubber Ducklett on his head. "Your dad moved them here, sorry 'bout that!" 

"Please, you can stay," Ilima offered as their eyes met. "I don't want you to pass out or get smothered here." Though he longed to accept it, Calem felt it too good to be true. As he racked his mind for any "catch", Ilima approached him. Taken back by the gesture, Calem allowed him to drag them back to his bed. Once there, they fell onto it, boneless yet again. 

Ilima set himself to its edge, offering Calem enough space to spread out. As he adjusted to its softness, Calem noticed the papers stuck to himself. "The hell?" he muttered, plucking them off. He glanced at the drawings on them, stunned by their skill. They seemed ripped from life itself, hauntingly beautiful. His gaze drifted to Ilima, who grinned back. "These yours?" 

As the other nodded back, Calem felt his heart grow light. "Man, you're good," he said, causing Ilima to blush. "Gotta show me some time, maybe draw me-" All was rather intimate then, just as they'd longed for so deeply. As they drew closer, Ilima reached over and plucked the Ducklett from Calem's head. Once it was gone, he grasped his beloved's hand. 

"Maybe some other time," Ilima breathed out, his eyes lidded. "We're exhausted, let's get some sleep first-" As their hands locked together, he felt warm inside. Calem felt the same, glad to be so close to his crush. He snuggled up to Ilima, who followed suit. Sleep soon followed, leaving both satisfied as only lovers could be.


	9. Chapter 9

Both woke up later that day, still in each other's arms. Though the afternoon drifted into evening now, they felt their day had been well spent. All felt wondrous, just like it'd been in Lumiose before. As they pulled back, their eyes met, gleaming with desire. 

"Fancy that, I got to 'sleep' with you after all," Ilima breathed out, still lost to his own fantasy. "I swear, I don't move this fast, but-" His voice eased off, taken back by the other's tender smile. All seemed so intimate, so out of his scope. "But, I really like you, Calem. I've never felt this way about anyone before! I can't explain it, but it just feels right-" 

His beloved nodded back, glad to know Ilima's true feelings. "I can't explain it, either," Calem said as his eyes grew soft. "But, I feel the same. Ilima, I've wanted you since the day you got here. I care about you, too." Unable to hold back any longer, they fell into a hot, passionate kiss. The desire which consumed them peaked then, leaving them in awe. 

Everything seemed to fall into place then: Their fantasies had taken flesh, satisfying their deepest desires. When they broke apart, both felt reborn, ready to take on whatever lay ahead. For Calem, it didn't amount to anything terribly serious. He'd since finished his coursework for the week, and went to chat with his friends downstairs. 

Meanwhile, Ilima's attention went back to Sycamore's work. He'd written down the past day's findings, how it related to Mega Evolution. He'd read more about the topic, but still had more to learn. His superior wanted them in Shalour City on Wednesday to meet with Korrina on the subject.

She stood as the city's Gym Leader, as well as the "successor" to her grandfather's legacy. Gurkinn, as he was known, knew all about Mega Evolution and its mechanics. Despite his experience as Trial Captain, Ilima feared himself "unworthy" of such power. He discussed the matter over dinner, drawing his host family's concern. Though they consoled him, worry remained on his person. 

In an effort to ease his nerves, Calem invited him out to meet his other friends. Ilima took up his offer, as he'd only heard of them in passing. Their true personas intrigued him, as well as their own Summer plans. He knew of their grand adventure years ago, and wondered what it'd been like. His homeland had no such chaos yet, leaving him rather curious. 

 

The next day, Ilima was in Lumiose once more, now in Cafe Soleil. He'd arranged to meet Calem's other friends then; While he knew of Trevor, he wondered what Tierno and Shauna would be like. Calem had mentioned their interests and the like, but not enough to truly know. As he sat back in his chair, he took in the cafe's atmosphere. It evoked comfort, laced with a smoky, sensuous air. 

Before he could delve deeper, Ilima saw Calem walk in with his other friends. They seemed like a comedic duo: Tierno was a round, cheerful sort, while Shauna was slight, slender and full of vigor. Once at their table, the pair introduced themselves to Ilima, allowing him to do the same. The others took their seats, making sure to leave one for Trevor.

"Now that we've all met," Calem announced as Shauna glanced around. "What's going on, guys? Anything good happen this week?" When a waiter passed them by, she called him over to get her order. Meanwhile, the others spoke among themselves, detailing their own Summer adventures. Shauna then dismissed the waiter, and turned to Ilima.

"Well, I've been helping Tierno out," she said, toying with a bit of her hair. "Miss Valerie's given me a bunch of stuff for his costumes!" At that, Tierno nodded back, prompting Shauna to detail her own internship. She now worked with Valerie, Laverre City's Gym Leader/fashion designer. As she and Tierno spoke about their work, the waiter returned with two platters in hand.

He set them down, and revealed their contents: One had steaming cups of espresso lay on one, alongside cream and sugar pots. The other contained golden cookies, with a triangular mark atop them. They were called Lumiose Galettes, a specialty of the area. As the waiter stepped away, Calem spoke of his week at college, of lab work and such. 

"And of course, Serena couldn't be here today," he said as the others nodded back. "Last I heard, she was still in Hoenn for her model pictures-" With a casual shrug, he passed around the Galette platter. They seemed made to entice, drawing Ilima to try one. As he bit into it, flaky butter and vanilla overwhelmed him. Even considering Mother's cooking, he couldn't believe anything could taste so good. 

Before he could dwell on it, he felt an impending dread. At that moment, Trevor walked into the cafe, his expression hollow. He dragged himself to their table, and fell into his seat. As he glanced skyward, Shauna offered him some coffee. He nodded back, his eyes still set up. 

"Just give me a moment, okay?" he asked, his voice weary. "It's been hell today! Joey flushed our Poke Toys down the toilet, the twins tied up Sylveon again, someone stepped on Aunt Rose's foot-" He groaned, ready to tear his hair out. Trevor's tension seemed to spread to the others, its weight palpable. 

"Tell me about it," Ilima chimed in as he brushed Galette crumbs away. "Me and Calem got hell when we went Mega Stone hunting!" He glanced to his beloved, who nodded back knowingly. "We got attacked by wild Pokemon, rocks fell on us, it was awful!" He shook his head as Trevor peered at him. His own pain suddenly seemed selfish, considering his friends' own issues. 

"Guys, I don't want to whine," Trevor said, regret clear on his words. "Really, I don't! No one wants to hear it, not even me! But-" He sighed deeply, feeling like his chest would burst. "But if we can't figure out something, we're gonna go nuts! God, it's like Arceus just piled on this year-" 

"Yeah, it's like a lot has happened," Ilima said, his eyes downcast. "And yet, it hasn't? You get that feeling?" As Shauna and Tierno exchanged knowing glances, Trevor just slumped in his seat. His own eyes were glazed over, like he'd just given up on life. Calem noticed his weariness, and offered some Lumiose Galettes to everyone. As they grabbed them, Ilima suddenly felt out of bounds. 

He didn't mean to upset Trevor, causing him to backtrack on his words. "Maybe it's just me," he stated, with a Galette in hand. "But I can't be without something to do! I'm a student and a Trial Captain, but still! I feel there's always something I should be doing, but-" He felt the eyes of all upon him, silently urging him on. "I don't know, it's just the way I am. I like being out there with everyone, you know?" 

"Speak for yourself, buddy," Trevor shot back, his voice weary. "I can't get a minute alone without someone nagging me!" He clutched the sides of his head, drawing Ilima's attention forth. As Trevor groaned to himself, Tierno and Shauna glanced to Ilima. They kept silent, but their eyes spoke of Trevor's exhaustion. It touched Ilima so, prompting him to offer his services for Trevor's family. 

As Trevor peered up, he thought the other's words unreal. "Ilima, I appreciate the offer," he stated on uneasy breath. "But, you don't what you're up against here. The kids've been acting up lately, more than usual!" He groaned to himself, recalling all they'd forced on him that summer. "Besides, you're busy with Sycamore's work. Why would you want to deal with snot-nosed brats anyway?!" 

"You kidding, Trevor?" Ilima retorted as he lifted up his coffee cup. "I'm used to 'snot-nosed little brats' already! Who do you think I tutored back at the Trainer's School?" He took a sip of his drink, leaving Trevor nod knowingly. He considered his own exhaustion, as well as Aunt Rose's. As the other thought on his offer, Shauna glanced at Ilima and grasped his right arm.

"Well, aren't you a smarty pants?" she asked of him as coffee spilled from his cup. Though she backtracked once she realized, enough had flowed to fall into his shirt. Within moments, Shauna was grabbing napkins, trying to help him clean it off. She managed to wipe it away, though a stain remained where it'd been. 

Shauna pulled back, her face set in an uneasy expression. As Calem apologized for her mishap, Trevor and Tierno exchanged knowing glances with each other. In an attempt to ease the mood, she reached for her bag. As Ilima watched her in confusion, Shauna produced a white blossom.

"Here, it's the least I could do," she told him with a sheepish smile. "Miss Valerie has a garden in Laverre, and gives me flowers sometimes." Their eyes met, appearing like gems of green in different hues. In an instant, their tension drifted away, like a Vivillion on the breeze. Shauna lifted the flower to Ilima's head, prompting him to lower it. Once it was in place, he rose up, presenting his new gift.

It contrasted against his rose locks, as pure and lovely as fresh snow. Calem couldn't help but gaze at him, how alluring he looked then. His hand brushed against Ilima's, causing the other to grasp it. He smiled back, his eyes now lidded. All the while, Tierno and Trevor gave each other knowing looks; Shauna just got a dreamy look on her face, glad for their joy. 

In time, Calem and Ilima broke apart, having shifted back to reality. The moment was enough for them right now. Afterwards, all fell into idle chatter once more. The tension that Trevor had brought now vanished, leaving all in better spirits. His demeanor softened, glad to have found some reprieve from his unease. Trevor sat back and nibbled on a Galette, listening to his friends chat on. 

In time, they revealed their own hopes and dreams to Ilima, intriguing him so. He'd learned much about them, save for their lone holdout. Though Serena wasn't there, he'd gotten glimpses of her persona through Calem's tales. Of his friends, she seemed the most secretive, for reasons he couldn't decipher. However, Ilima felt no need to pry, for Calem claimed she'd come back soon enough. 

Eventually, Trevor found himself called back to his home's chaos. As he got up, he thanked Ilima for his offer and shuffled way. Soon enough, Tierno and Shauna had to depart as well. Their work called them in turn. Once the others had left, Calem and Ilima remained in their seats. 

Tension rose between them once more, cast of a different charge. "So, we're babysitting next weekend?" Calem asked aloud, trying to parse it out. Ilima nodded back, now aware of what he'd offered to Trevor's family. He knew it wrong to rope his beloved into it, but he'd gotten lost in the moment.

"I said it was just me, Calem," he offered, shaking his head frantically. "You don't have to come if you don't want to! I was just trying to help out! Come on, Trevor needs all the help he can get! You saw how it was at his house!" Calem just nodded to him, well aware of the situation. He was more concerned for Ilima's well being than anything. 

He didn't want the family's reckless ways to scare him off, after all. But as Calem peered into his eyes, their jade depths revealed honest gratitude. Ilima was honest in his efforts, despite all that would've "burdened" him. Calem realized the other was more resilient than he ever thought. He should've known better, as Ilima was essentially his region's version of a Gym Leader.

But in spite of his talents, Ilima still carried a sense of vulnerability. Calem could tell he thought on the matter, questioning his capabilities as well. Taken by his honesty, he grasped Ilima's hand once more. 

"All right, I'll come help out," Calem said as he peered at his beloved. "I'm sure you'll do great with them, Ilima. Whatever happens, let's take it on together, okay?" At that, Ilima beamed with glee, glad to have lessened another's burden.


	10. Chapter 10

That coming Wednesday seemed normal enough for all just then. Calem found himself at college once more, while his parents went on their daily tasks. Ilima watched them leave, as mundane as it seemed. Only he had something bigger to contend with that day: Meeting with Korrina and Gurkinn to learn about the vaunted Mega Evolution.

Though he tried to convince himself all was well, his doubts remained. He'd learned of Korrina's specialty, of her fierce Fighting-type Pokemon. Even as a Trial Leader, he felt like her power rose above his own. Not helping matters was their clear Type advantage, considering his own Normal-type beasts. 

All that noted, Ilima did feel a bit excited at the prospect. Today he'd finally see a Mega Evolution user in action. After all he'd read and studied on, nothing could compare to seeing it in action. Since Calem couldn't fly him to Shalour with his Charizard, Ilima arranged to go by taxi instead. All went according to plan until he reached the end of Route 11. 

It lead to the dreaded Reflection Cave, which went straight into his destination. Though wary, Ilima made sure to douse himself in Repels through his trek; They proved effective, for those vicious wild Pokemon kept their distance. When he emerged from the cave, Ilima stood on a grass hill which led to Shalour City proper.

As he ventured into it, a soft breeze surrounded him, cast from the nearby sea. He passed by the welcoming sign, which claimed it was "a city of awakening". Such a sense radiated from the city, as its greenery and townsfolk were rather vibrant. Though they intrigued him, Ilima reminded himself of his greater duty. Within moments, he ran along a sand path to the Tower of Mastery.

The Tower brought to mind an enchanted castle, complete with a wall around its perimeter. Ilima found himself lost to Kalos' wonder yet again, curious to secrets lay within it. When he stepped inside the tower, he came upon a circular room, bearing a towering statue atop it. It depicted a Lucario who'd undergone Mega Evolution. The very sight caused Ilima to quake with anticipation. 

He gazed up to it, in awe of the great power it represented. Meanwhile, Korrina emerged from the room, alongside a Lucario. "Hey, you must be Ilima!" she exclaimed, drawing his attention to her. She ran up to him and shook his hand with a bright smile. "Professor Sycamore came by to remind me about your visit. He and Grandpa are talking upstairs, so I'll tell you all about Mega Evolution!" 

She pointed to the glove on her left hand, which bore a multi-colored stone. "Sycamore said you knew a little about it," Korrina stated as her Lucario watched on. "So, I'll keep it simple, all right?" Ilima gave her a quick nod, prompting her to continue. "Right, so this is a Key Stone: It lets Pokemon Mega Evolve if they're holding the right Mega Stone-"

The Lucario nodded back and held up an orange stone with red and blue swirls in it. "See, Shaun's showing off his Lucarionite," Korrina said, glancing to him. "That's one of many Mega Stones out there! Of course, not every Pokemon Mega Evolves! Lucario's one of the lucky ones, aren't ya?" The creature gave her a playful growl, and put his stone away. 

"Anyway, if you've got a Key Stone and the right Mega Stone," she pressed on. "They can react together to cause Mega Evolution. But, you and your Pokemon need to be in sync with each other, or it won't work! You got that?" Ilima nodded once more, having noted all in his mind. Korrina's words reminded him of his texts' claims, though he sensed some nuance in her explanation. 

After all, she did use Mega Evolution frequently, and was successor to its grand power. "But, enough blather," Korrina stated with a now steely resolve. "It's best you see this in action, and what better way than a battle?" She met Ilima's gaze, her eyes ablaze with excitement. "Your best Pokemon against ol' Shaun here! So, are you in or out?"

Though he was astounded by her offer, Ilima couldn't refuse it. Equal parts tact and intrigue encouraged him to agree to their battle. As he fished out his Pokemon, Korrina gave Shaun a knowing glance. The creature nodded back, and readied himself for battle. Ilima soon found the creature's Ultra Ball and released it forth.

Within moments, his Gumshoos stood in their space, bearing a stern expression. He sniffed the air before studying Korrina and Lucario. "Rick, it's okay," Ilima consoled the creature as he patted his head. "We're just gonna battle, just like at home, okay?" At that, Gumshoos turned to his trainer and grinned. Likewise, Lucario gave his owner a soft growl. 

Korrina nodded to him, glanced back to Ilima. "But before we get started," she teased him with a shake of her head. "There's something you can do for me, Ilima." Her gaze shifted to his Z-Ring, and the pale crystal within it. She smiled, and nodded her head knowingly. "Sycamore told me about your fancy Z-Power, so how about we test it out? Your power against my Mega Lucario, then?" 

Ilima's eyes went wide, taken back by her inquiry. Gumshoos continued to eye his "foes" down, seeking their intent. All he could do was nod back, eager to see what would be. "Well, let's have at it!" she exclaimed, her voice quaking. Korrina shot her hand up, and tapped at its Key Stone. A burst of violet energy surrounded Lucario, which turned into a stone-like orb.

The creature soon burst from it, revealing his transformed body. Mega Lucario bore a more wild appearance, designed purely for battle. His crimson eyes burned with vigor, one which gripped his entire form. Ilima and Gumshoos stared at him with awe. Sheer force seemed to radiate from within him, akin to Pokemon blessed with Z-Power.

"Go, Lucario!" Korrina commanded of him. "Use Metal Sound!" At her call, the creature released the sound of metal being scraped. So striking was it that Gumshoos cringed with unease. He sensed Korrina wanted to give him a chance to strike, given her type advantage. 

"Two can play at that game-" Ilima thought from within. He gave Gumshoos a knowing look, and nodded his head. Meanwhile, Korrina and Lucario awaited his next move, what power it possessed. Unwilling to let them wait, Ilima got into position to activate it, as he'd always done. 

He stood up straight, with his arms crossed against his chest. In an instant, he stuck his arms out, drawing Korrina's intrigue. Before she knew it, he'd set them in a Z-shape across his chest. As he stood forward, a golden aura surrounded him, which flowed onto his Gumshoos. The creature was soon bathed in its power, and geared up to attack. 

As it ran forward, it kicked up dust in a wild frenzy. "Go, Breakneck Blitz!" Ilima shouted, pointing to the creature's target. Across the way, Korrina and her Lucario stood in awe at its might. His Gumshoos seemed unstoppable, unaware of its given weakness. All that mattered was victory now, no matter the cost. Likewise, Ilima seemed lost to it all, quaking with feverish delight. 

Her Lucario stood back, ready to take what this strange Pokemon had to offer. Once the creature made contact with him, its power exploded in a mighty burst. Despite his own defenses, Lucario felt overwhelmed by its very capability; He felt faint, his HP now drained to half its given amount. 

He remained on his feet, his balance off center. Both Trainers stood back, watching how their Pokemon reacted to Z-Power. Gumshoos appeared triumphant, still at the mercy of his great might. Lucario seemed dazed, yet in command of his own increased strength. Their masters stared at each other, their eyes burning with passion. 

Likewise, the creatures glared at each other, awaiting the other's next move. "Lucario, use Power Up Punch!" Korrina shouted, pointing to Gumshoos. Now eager to demonstrate his own talents, he prepared to attack. His foe remained steadfast, ready for what the other could dish out. In an instant, Lucario lashed out and struck him repeatedly. 

Gumshoos recoiled in shock as his own HP drained with each strike. The creatures then battled with all their might; However, their resolve eventually broke, having been worn down by the other's power. Gumshoos gave in first, his innate weakness to Lucario clear. As he fainted, Ilima gave Korrina an earnest nod. 

He shrugged and returned Gumshoos to his Ultra Ball. "No hard feelings, Ilima?" Korrina asked of him with a soft smile. He shook his head, just glad to have seen such a battle. Though Z-Power and Mega Evolution were quite different, they both offered great power to Pokemon. Lucario soon reverted to his normal form, but retained an aura of might. It still captivated him so. 

"Well, I guess this proves Professor Sycamore wrong-" Ilima said to himself. His mind drifted to their first meeting, how he'd claimed Z-Power couldn't occur outside of Alola. The day's events contradicted that, but he wondered how. Had his superior been incorrect on the matter? Before Ilima could think about it, his concentration was broken. 

"I'll sure say-" Sycamore chimed in, to the pair's surprise. Ilima turned back, only to see his superior alongside Gurkinn. He approached the elder and shook his hand. Meanwhile, Sycamore peered at Ilima's Z-Ring with intrigue. "In all my research, I've never seen active Z-Power outside of Alola!"

He set a hand on his chin, deep in thought over the matter. "Perhaps I've just missed something," he said, his eyes now ablaze. "Perhaps I should have Sina and Dexio study it elsewhere? They've been studying in Alola, after all." He glanced at Gurkinn and Korrina, then to Ilima. "But, I digress: We caught the tail end of that battle, and it was amazing! To think, Mega Evolution and Z-Power on the same field!" 

"That's right, Augustine," Gurkinn said as he drew close to Ilima. "It's quite a sight, even if it's rather unusual. No matter the cause, your new pupil has certainly proved himself here! Given the proper tools, I'm sure he could master Mega Evolution some day!" Ilima blushed with such praise, causing him to turn away. 

Unwilling to let it go, Korrina and Lucario pushed him towards Gurkinn. "Thank you, sir," Ilima said to the elder, still flustered by his attention. "But I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it. I didn't think about my Z-Power here, it just happened!" He thought of how connected he and Gumshoos felt prior; It was just like at home, as if another's force powered them both. 

He wondered if Mega Evolution worked the same way. After all, all regions had Legendary Pokemon to account for. Alola had the Tapus, while Kalos boasted Xerneas, Yveltal and the mysterious Zygarde. Perhaps such creatures accounted for such forms of regional power? Even Professor Kukui didn't know the exact source of Z-Power's ability. 

As he dwelled on it, Ilima realized that things weren't so different after all. No one had the answers for everything in life. But people and Pokemon still lived on in both regions. Both had their battles to fight, on and off the arena. Both had those who cared for them, and vice versa. 

Ilima stepped back, and gave his companions a knowing nod. He had much to learn, to see from life. Be it good or bad, he was eager to learn from what it offered. He only had to jump into it, just as he had with love.


	11. Chapter 11

Following their battle, Ilima chatted with Korrina and Gurkinn before he was dismissed. The elder still insisted he become a Mega Evolution user, but he wasn't sure of it. Despite his newly-found vigor, he was aware of his shortcomings. Even his Z-Power was no match for the force of Korrina's Mega Lucario. 

Though Gurkinn understood his concern, he promised to have a Key Stone ready if Ilima was up to it. In the meantime, the Alolan vowed to train harder to make himself "worthy". When the time came, Korrina and Gurkinn sent him off with their best wishes. They held the same faith in him that Sycamore did, assured in his talents. 

All said, Ilima felt invigorated by their spectacle and Gurkinn's praise. It warmed his soul to the core. He carried himself with a confident aura, one which accentuated his competence. Once he was back home, Calem's attention fell on him. He glanced up to Ilima as he lay on the couch. It was like when he'd first come to Kalos, but even more intense. 

When he met the other's eyes, Calem swore that his gaze was silver then. Their depths seemed to burn with a divine light. He found himself unable to resist Ilima's allure, that aching desire from within. He was within reach now, standing by the couch. Without any further thought, Calem grabbed his beloved's hands, offsetting his balance. Ilima collapsed on top of him, leaving them still joined together. 

"Rather eager, aren't we?" he asked of Calem, who shot him a lurid grin. He pulled his hands away, only to set them on Ilima's back. Within moments, they were caught in a passionate embrace. Their lips brushed together, drawing them into a deep kiss. As they lay together, Ilima felt overcome with desire.

It soared in him like Mega Evolution's aura, making him feel invincible. Such might demanded more from life. He wanted to feel more from his beloved, to bring his vigor to its peak. When they broke apart, he gazed into Calem's eyes. They sparkled with that shared desire, that deep hunger. However, Ilima knew better than to let his civility fall away just then. 

He asked Calem about his parents' whereabouts, afraid they might barge in. "Nah, you're good," he breathed out, lost to the very idea. "Mom and Dad are out for the night, so-" Before he could continue, Ilima wrapped him up in another heated kiss. He set his hands on Calem's cheeks, relishing their warmth. Before he knew it, Ilima's touch dropped lower, his fingers against his chest. 

He undid his jacket's zipper, revealing the shirt underneath it. "Just let me into your pants," he teased Calem with a wry grin. "Among other places-" Though it sounded ludicrous, his desire still shone through. He wanted nothing more than to live his greatest fantasies. Invigorated by that unseen power, Ilima pushed Calem's shirt up, exposing his smooth, toned chest. 

He ran his fingers along it, marvelling at how hot it felt. His hands dropped below, where they landed on his clothed hips. Meanwhile, Calem laid back in shock and awe. He hadn't quite expected this from the day's events. While it enticed him so, he still held concern for Ilima's well being. He wasn't sure how far the Alolan had ever been carnally. As he voiced his concern, Ilima peered up at him. 

"Please, you don't know how much I've wanted this," he pleaded on soft breath. "I've laid awake at night, dreaming about how you'd feel against me-" His tongue peeked out, imparting him with a lurid expression. All Calem could do was nod back, aware of his own hidden desires. He couldn't refuse such an opportunity for pleasure given freely. 

Ilima then returned to his work and kneaded Calem's hips. He bucked in response, sending his clothed cock forward. The Alolan pulled his pants down, exposing his shaft fully. He admired its pale length, which had grown partially stiff. Though he'd never gotten this far before, he didn't feel nervous. All felt natural to him, like his dreams taken flesh. 

Ilima held it in his hands, its warmth against his palms. His own cock twitched in his pants, but he ignored it. For now, all he wanted was to feel and taste his lover. Calem fell under his desire's influence, what it sought out. He shut his eyes, focusing on Ilima's fingers around his cock. They moved with a swift precision, betraying his "proper" nature. 

However, Calem couldn't ignore the Alolan's own aching moans. They spoke of that same burning, hidden desire. "Get off me, Ilima-" he managed to pant out, to the other's surprise. Though Ilima was disappointed, he sensed something more was to it. He pulled away and met Calem's gaze. It still burned on, pleading for his lover's own pleasure. "Get on top of me, so I can suck you off, too."

Ilima instantly got on his feet and stripped his pants off. Soon enough, he found himself atop Calem, with his cock at his lips. As he held onto Ilima's hips for support, Calem sucked at his tip. It felt so achingly hot, tender to the touch. Driven by a feverish lust, Calem took the full length into his mouth. As he bobbed against it, Ilima shivered with delight.

Though his fantasies were intensely vivid, they couldn't compare to such a sensation. It was enough to make him go faint right there. However, Calem's own shaft lay within reach, begging to be touched. It stood firm and tall, its pale flesh twinged with ruby. He got into place and wrapped his hands around it once more. As Ilima pumped his cock, Calem began to moan.

The Alolan felt them vibrate along his cock, just as his new wrist gauntlet had done before. To encourage them further, Ilima lapped at his lover's tip. It was enticingly slick, laced with a heady aroma. He gave it a tender kiss before slipping it into his mouth. Its warmth filled him instantly, at once comforting and tawdry. He mirrored Calem's motions, sucking and bobbing along its length. 

Meanwhile, Calem had pulled away from his lover again. Ilima was too far gone to truly question it just then. He could make out wet, frenzied sucking, though; As he worked on Calem's cock, he felt a slick finger at his entrance. Before he knew it, Calem engulfed him once more, with his left hand on his hip. His finger teased Ilima's hole, pleasuring it from within.

At that moment, the Alolan couldn't take it anymore. He ceased to suck Calem's cock and sat back to enjoy himself. Glad to have pleased him so, Calem kept on toying with his entrance. He slipped another finger in its depths, caressing its tender flesh. They worked alongside his mouth, driving Ilima into a frenzy. He panted and moaned, his eyes lidded.

Calem's cock was at its full length now, twitching in the open air. It dripped clear essence, which smelled absolutely intoxicating. Just then, Ilima felt equal parts "selfish" and lustful. He dove onto his lover's length once more; Though it filled his mouth tight, he relished its sultry warmth. He sucked it with vigor, slurping at its slick length. 

They soon fell into a chain reaction, with their feverish moans stimulating one another. Ilima sought release for both of them, wondering how he could coax it forth. Just then, a notion rose in his mind. His left hand dropped to Calem's balls, sensitive to the touch. As he kneaded them, Calem "retaliated" by fingering his hole more roughly. 

Their pleasure kept rising forth, chained as such. It proved more than either of them could take then. With a final thrust below, Ilima came, moaning against his lover's shaft. Their chain reached its limit as Calem followed suit. He burst into Ilima's mouth, coating it with his seed. The Alolan tried to swallow it all, but some leaked from his mouth. 

When he detached from Calem's cock, he licked his slick lips. It felt so wickedly lurid to be as such. He knew so much more would come of their carnal union. They just needed to keep exploring each other's pleasures. 

Eventually, they pulled away and sat up on the couch. Calem reached in for a kiss, locking them together. They tasted one another in their embrace. But as wonderful as it was, reality soon called to the pair. They dreaded having Calem's parents discover them like this, as it stood. 

They broke apart, only for the Alolan to get on his feet. "Ah, ah, ah," Ilima teased him with a dazed smile. "You taste so good, but we're rather filthy, aren't we? Can't risk it, you know?" He gave Calem a knowing wink and grasped his hand. He got up, only to fall into his lover's embrace once more. "Come on, let's hit the shower, then-"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drinking game for ya: Have a shot every time Calem's foot is mentioned here (if you want to die of intoxication, apparently)-

When that Saturday came, both got up early to ready themselves. Though Calem knew about the family's quirks, Ilima really didn't. He didn't want to disturb things further, after all. Aunt Rose and Trevor gave him advice beforehand, but they were still worried. The children's safety lay in his hands, as well as Ilima's own. As Calem lay on the couch, he could hear Ilima shuffle about. 

"Man, Trevor's family have been real important this summer," Calem said offhandedly as Ilima shoved things into his Bag. "A lot more than you'd think, right?" Still caught up with packing, Ilima gave him a quick nod back. Just then, Calem felt rather guilty, being aware of the children's wild ways. "Then again, no one knew that Sarah would be gone now, and-" 

"Yes, and that's why we're here," Ilima replied as he felt around for something. "That's why we're helping out, so Trevor doesn't go nuts!" Once assured in its presence, he got up and smiled. That confident aura was upon him again, free from Mega Evolution's influence. "I don't believe in 'half-assing' things, you see-"

"But I'm using my whole ass," Calem teased, causing the other to glance his way. "It's all right here!" Ilima scoffed to himself, trying to hold back laughter. Calem figured enough was enough then, and got up. With his Bag in tow, Ilima gave his beloved a knowing nod. Soon enough, they left the house for their day's work. 

 

When they returned to Trevor's house, they came across its owner, more than ready to leave. Though he tried to slip past them, unease held him back. "Hey, Trevor!" Calem called forth as the other man stood against his front door. "We won't keep you, but how've ya been?" As Trevor's eyes shot open, he saw Ilima, who nodded back politely.

With a quick shake of his head, Trevor spoke up. "Look, I'm coming back, okay?!" he answered them, his brows furrowed. "I thought about it, since Rose's gone too. But, screw it: I'm going to the movies! Smell ya later!" At that, Calem and Ilima just nodded, leaving him to his day off. As Trevor dashed away from the house, the pair entered it in turn.

The same disarray that'd greeted them prior remained, though not to the same extent. Calem figured that Rose made the kids "clean" up for their visit, among other things. As he glanced around the living room, Ilima set down his Bag near the couch. All was eerily silent, as though no one was present. It set off Calem's worry, for he knew Trevor's siblings were never this quiet.

"Hey, Ilima, watch your back," he warned the other man, who dug in his bag. "I think the kids are up to something! They're never this "good", and-" Before he could continue, he heard pounding footsteps surround him. Within moments, he was surrounded by Trevor's brothers. Isaac and Ivan held small water pistols, while Joey brandished a larger one. 

They grinned at the pair before dousing them in water. Soon, both men found themselves wet and surrounded by raucous children. Nina tailed after her brothers, demanding that they stop. Their attention diverted from the pair, only to soak her with water instead. As she screamed in protest, Calem grabbed the twins by their shirt collars.

He glared at Joey, forcing him to stop in turn. "Hey, instead of a water fight," Ilima suggested as he shook himself dry. "How about we go roller-skating? Let ya burn things off, okay?" The children stared at him, and broke into giddy approval. As he told them to find their skates, Calem openly questioned his skill otherwise. Once the children were gone, he turned to his beloved. 

"And yes, I can skate, Calem," he teased him. "Korrina's been teaching me; Where did you think I got my skates from?" The children suddenly reappeared, now wearing their skates. Joey dashed in front of them, nearly knocking Ilima over. As he regained his balance, Calem rushed to his side. Meanwhile, Nina and the twins trailed behind him. 

"For Arceus' sake," Calem called to the boy. "Ilima's just trying to help! Knock it off, or we won't go skating!" His face burned with a latent anger, one Joey had never seen on Calem. It cowed him into obedience, having evoked Aunt Rose's shame and disappointment in his antics. He nodded obediently before all departed for Lumiose's streets. 

Soon, Ilima and Nina were off skating in their space. As Calem got his skates ready, he stuck his bare feet out in the open. The cool breeze felt intense sweeping against his form. He could've sworn it rushed past him faster now. Before he could question it, he saw Joey racing towards him at full speed. The boy seemed unable to control himself or stop then. Though he tried to warn him, Joey collided into his left foot. 

As the boy tried to stay upright, Calem screamed in pain. Joey passed by his siblings and Ilima in a frenzy. The Alolan grew alarmed, only to have his fear amplified by Calem's screams. He dashed to his beloved's side, with the children following suit. Once there, they stared at Calem's now bruised foot in shock. As Ilima asked what'd been, Joey returned to Calem's side. 

When he saw what'd he'd inflicted, he recoiled in fear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" he exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears. "I was trying to catch up to everyone else! I didn't mean to, I swear!" His voice broke off, allowing him to take in several deep breaths. Isaac and Ivan trembled, aware trouble was afoot. Meanwhile, Calem groaned to himself in agony. 

"Joey, why do you keep stomping people's feet?!" Nina asked aloud, her mouth trembling. "That's why Aunt Rose left today!" She paused when she noticed everyone else staring at her. "She went to Anistar for her special medicine! Didn't Trevor tell you?" When he shook his head, she sighed inwardly. Her pleas for help didn't go unnoticed by Ilima, though. 

As he scrambled for Potions on his person, Calem dug in his pocket for a Pokeball. He threw it into the air, releasing his Chesnaught. When the creature fully emerged, he glanced at his owner, then to the others. His owner's distress was clear, setting off his protective rage. As he glared at them, he silently demanded answers for his master's pain. 

"Chester, it was an accident," Calem replied, trying to meet the creature's gaze. "Joey ran over my foot, so I'm having trouble standing up-" At that, Chesnaught nodded back and dropped to his master's side. Within moments, he cradled Calem in his arms and got up. As he stood about, Ilima raced to his side with a Super Potion in hand.

"I'm not sure how much this'll help," he said as he sprayed it on Calem's foot. "But it's better than nothing! Now, let's go to the Pokemon Center to get it looked at." Across the way, the children whimpered, afraid of what would be. Joey seemed the most distraught of them all. "Come on, unhitch your skates and follow me-" 

 

With that, the group walked to the nearest Pokemon Center; Fear now rose in Joey's mind, struck by the weight of their issue. He kept silent as they entered the Center, unwilling to anger Calem or Ilima further. But when Nurse Joy asked how all came to be, he couldn't deny it. He burst into tears, telling her how he'd injured Calem so.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie," she replied with a soft smile. "I'm sure you didn't mean to!" She noticed the other children's distraught expressions, and searched under her desk. Within moments, she held several lollipops and handed them to everyone. "Now, if you'll just have a seat, I'll take Calem to the examination room."

At her command, they all went to the nearby lobby. As his siblings ate their lollipops, Joey sat in silence. Guilt racked him, as it had following his elder sister's death. He knew he wasn't responsible for Sarah's passing, but this was different. He had to account for Calem's injury, accidental or not. If Calem's foot was broken, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rose and his father. 

They'd become more touchy about his antics lately. Nina was preoccupied with the twins, so he couldn't talk to her. He glanced at Ilima, who seemed rather calm about it all. Joey turned to him and tried to speak, but just couldn't. Soon enough, Nurse Joy called Ilima to the examination room. He feared the worst, as did the children. 

However, he commanded them to behave before he departed. "Why's he going away?" Nina asked of Joey at a whisper. "Is it that bad?" The boy could only shrug in return. As all slumped into their seats, Ilima shut the room's door behind him. All any of the children could do was speculate. 

Meanwhile, Ilima stood back, awaiting Nurse Joy's diagnosis. Calem seemed at ease as he sat on an examination table. His foot was now bandaged, causing Ilima to wonder what had been done to him. Meanwhile, Calem's Chesnaught tapped his foot impatiently, causing Nurse Joy to turn to them. 

"Well, the good news is that nothing's broken," she said with relief. "However, your foot is bruised deeply, so you'll need to stay off it for a while." The pair nodded to her, awaiting any further instructions. "Now, will you be there to help him out, Ilima? Until he recovers, of course." The Alolan nodded again as she approached a nearby medicine shelf. 

She grabbed an orange bottle and approached them. "I've also prescribed some painkillers," she said as she handed it to Calem. "They're pretty strong, so take just one every 12 hours or so. They'll help out a lot, but be careful!" They nodded to her again. "You're free to go! If any issues arise, we hope to see you again to get 'em fixed!"

With a weary groan, Calem sat up from the examination table. Ilima watched as Chesnaught put his owner in his arms once more. The creature nodded to Calem, who followed suit. They walked to the door, prompting Ilima to do the same. Once Nurse Joy was paid for her services, they left the room. 

However, Nina and Joey were in a heated argument in the lobby. "Well, it could get infected and fall off!" he shot back, pointing at her nose. "We learned about it in school! They showed us people's feet that were all rotten and gross, and-" Before he could press on, Nina recoiled in disgust. As she tried to imagine such a sight, the pair stepped out of the examination room.

Calem rested in his Chesnaught's arms, with his foot elevated. Bandages were applied to it, allowing his toes to peek out. As Joey looked at it, he saw that the big toe was now a deep purple. His other toes were also bruised, though not as badly. Calem held his foot stiffly, lest he cause himself any more pain. The boy spoke quickly, attempting to voice his concern. 

"Joey, it's not gangrene!" Ilima shot back, frustration clear on his voice. He set his thumb at his right temple before speaking up. "It's just bruised!" Likewise, Calem nodded from his seat in Chesnaught's arms. "Nurse Joy cleaned up his foot and gave him some painkillers! He'll be fine!" Relief rose on Joey's face, as well as the other children's. 

"I'm sorry, Calem!" he shouted, causing the Center's guests to stare at him. Their boring eyes only increased his unease. "I'm such a dumbass, I always fuck things up! I can't help it, I-" The boy broke into gasping breaths, which he tried to control. Ilima asked Nina to get him some Fresh Water, causing her to run off. As she vanished, he dropped down to Joey's level. 

"Joey, we know you didn't mean to do it," Ilima chimed in. "So, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? I know things have been hectic lately. It'd be tough for anybody, after all." Meanwhile, Nina returned with the drink, which he offered to Joey. He refused it, leaving Ilima to give it to Calem. He drank it as he and Chesnaught watched Joey. 

The boy peered at Ilima, his sight misty. He held back tears and dabbed his eyes in turn. Ilima gave him a tender, knowing smile back. "However, that doesn't mean you can be reckless," the Alolan elaborated. "Life needs discipline, whether it be in play or Pokemon battling! Joey, how do you think I became a Trial Captain in the first place?"

Joey stared at him blankly, unsure of what he insinuated. "I got there because I had reason," Ilima stated with authority. "I had people who taught me right from wrong. They taught me to consider things before I did them!" Joey sniffled, ready to burst into tears. Ilima merely set a hand on his shoulder to console him. "Do you know why they did that, though?"

The boy shook his head, still unsure of himself. "It's because they cared about me," Ilima replied on soft breath. "They saw my potential. They didn't want me to get hurt, or hurt others." He peered into Joey's eyes, seeking understanding from him. A faint glimmer rose forth, to his delight. "I know Trevor and your family care about you all. They're just busy with their own problems. You've got to consider that, too." 

Dumbstruck by his words, Joey just nodded back. He was still afraid, but Ilima's advice offered him a strange comfort. He hadn't truly considered how his family were handling Sarah's death. He knew they still cared, but they just seemed so readily angered lately. As he thought about it, the more sense it made. They were just as sad and shocked as he was.

Joey was still frustrated by Sarah's passing, how much he missed her so. He'd taken to mischief to ease his pain, but it still returned. "I'm sorry, Ilima," he said, his voice clear and earnest. "It's been hard, but I shouldn't mess with you guys! I'll try to be good, okay?" He turned to Calem and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for putting up with me, even if I hurt you, Calem."

"Well, thanks for that, Joey," Calem chimed in from Chestnaught's arms. "I'm glad to help, but I've got my limits too." Joey gave him a knowing nod and turned back to his siblings. All could settle things further in time. For now, all Calem wanted was some peace and quiet. He peered at his beloved and sensed he felt the same. 

He motioned to Ilima, silently urging him to carry on. The Alolan gave him a sharp nod back. "Guys, do you promise not to cause more trouble?" he asked of the children. They nodded to him, humbled by the day's chaos. Now free of their burden, they got ready for the day ahead. 

"Now, we've been stuck here forever," Ilima said as they walked out of the Center. "Anyone up for lunch before we go back?" Nina and the twins chimed in with approval. Joey remained silent, trailing beside Chesnaught and Calem. He peered up at Ilima and smiled knowingly. The Alolan nodded back and left him to his thoughts.

"Now, I've heard there's a place with great Poffins and sandwiches-"


	13. Chapter 13

In contrast to their afternoon, the day's remainder went rather smoothly. Following lunch at Restaurant Le Nah, everyone went back to Trevor's house. The children ate their food without complaint, even praising some parts of it. Ilima was taken back, as he hadn't expected such compliance. Indeed, the children seemed much more calm following their mishap.

Perhaps he'd knocked some sense into them after all. It offered all a great relief for their day. Though he and Calem remained by their side, they noticed Trevor and Rose's absences. "Hey, shouldn't your family be back by now?" Calem asked as he sank into the couch. Joey glanced up from his spot on the floor and shrugged. "Going to Anistar can't take that long, right?" 

Meanwhile, Ilima was playing blocks with the twins and Nina nearby. He became aware of the issue and walked up to Calem. "Yeah, you've got a point," he said as he dug for his Holocaster. "You want me to call Trevor, or-?" He was soon interrupted by the front door opening as the man reappeared. All watched as he stepped inside. 

"Hey, man, how was the movie?" Calem asked aloud as he approached them. The other man seemed at ease now, bearing a glad smile on his face. In the meantime, Ilima took the seat next to Calem. Despite their casual nature, Trevor's glee soon turned to unease. He noticed Calem's foot on the coffee table, wrapped tight with bandages. 

Before he could ask about it, he noticed him staring at it. "Right, that," Calem elaborated on soft breath. "We went roller-skating earlier, and Joey ran over my foot-" At that, Trevor's eyes went blank. The pair couldn't tell if it came from rage or defeat then. As Ilima got up to help him, Trevor just collapsed in a nearby chair. 

He muttered to himself and buried his face in his hands. Joey got up from the floor and stood by his brother's side. "Trevor, it's okay," he consoled him softly. "We took care of it! I've learned my lesson, I won't be bad any more! Ilima helped me out, and-" Before he could explain further, Trevor moved his hands away and peered at him.

"Wait, what? How'd Ilima do that, Joey?" he asked of him on hoarse breath. The boy soon spoke up, his voice frenzied. He detailed Ilima's spiel about balance, how his actions affected those around him. As he listened on, the Alolan's advice struck something deep within him. It evoked the encouragement he'd gotten so long ago during his own journey. 

Despite how bad their situation was, Trevor felt a strange comfort from within. His engrained tension began to ease away. There was an exuberant honesty to Joey's words, one he hadn't heard in ages. It seemed like his own frustration had leveled off as well. Though he was still taken back, Trevor couldn't help but chuckle. 

Nina and the twins beamed at him from their seats on the floor. They were glad for Ilima's calming presence as well. It was something they all missed ever since their great shake up. Likewise, Ilima shared their glee, so flattered was he. Even Calem was at ease, his lingering pain notwithstanding. 

Once Joey quieted down, Trevor tried to process it all. "Yeah, I like Ilima too," Nina chimed in with a smile. "He's really nice and smart! He always knows what to do, right?" Ilima just shrugged modestly, stunned by her praise. Just then, the front door swung open again. Everyone turned to it, only to see Rose saunter inside with several paper bags. 

She seemed in a daze, like she'd been touched by Ilima's words as well. As she nodded to everyone, Trevor felt the same worry that Calem had earlier. "Hey, Aunt Rose, you were gone half the day!" he exclaimed, his eyes boring into her own. "What were you doing all that time?! It can't just be-" She held onto her grocery bags and shook one about. 

As a baguette's tip bobbed, Rose shot him a cocky smile. A faint rattle could be heard, akin to pills in a plastic bottle. "Oh right, that," Trevor said as he set a hand on his head. "For your own bum foot. But, still-!" He shrugged back to her, unwilling to argue the matter further. She had her own sanity to keep intact, all things considered. 

While she walked to the kitchen, Trevor just rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Something, just anything," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Just some blasted peace and quiet! Is that too much to ask?" As he got up, he noticed his siblings staring at him. They were unsure once more, leaving him to console them himself. 

"But, you know what?" Trevor asked of them with a spry grin. They got closer, their eyes full of wonder. "I think I'll be fine now. We'll all be! Nothing lasts forever, good or bad." From her spot in the kitchen, Rose nodded with relief. She was exhausted as well, and glad for some reprieve in turn. But more than that, she delighted in her family's well-being.

Rose hadn't wanted to be so harsh on them before; The younger children just didn't respond to her past discipline. Though Joey would be punished, it'd be a much lighter sort. Now that their perspective had changed, so could hers. As she heard the children break into cheers, she smiled to herself. Perhaps now things would be as they were before Sarah's unfortunate passing.

With that in mind, Rose made sure to "reward" Calem and Ilima for their help. They were still present, now seated on the couch together. Such a cozy pair called for an equally comforting treat. She figured she could make some chocolate mousse, given what was in the fridge. Sure enough, they were there, leaving her to whip up its cream base. 

Rose could hear the children's faint voices as Trevor took them to get cleaned up. All seemed in control, even without her or Ilima's assistance. The base had since cooked fully, allowing her to whisk in the chopped chocolate. As it melted in, Once it was done, she handed the bowl to Trevor, who gave it to Calem. 

Once he'd thanked her for it, the pair got ready to go home. Before they left, Trevor ran up to Ilima and tightly hugged him. As the Alolan tried to speak, he felt the other's own soothing warmth. "Ilima, I don't know what I would've done without you!" Trevor remarked on soft breath. Their eyes met, his brimming with joy. "You're a lifesaver, man!" 

Still flattered by his attention, all Ilima could do was smile back. He hadn't meant to make such an impact on Trevor's family just then. However, he couldn't deny the other's bursting gratitude. Ilima suspected not even Shaymin could reach such heights. It was "reward" enough, alongside the chocolate mousse. Such pleasures could be enjoyed later, especially by his lover's side.


	14. Chapter 14

When they came back home, Calem figured his mother was puttering about nearby. They headed to the kitchen to put the mousse away. As they stepped into it, so did she from the back yard. "Hi, boys, how was Trevor's?" she inquired, glancing at the bowl Calem held. "Ooh, mousse! Suppose it's not that bad if that's what you bring back!"

As Mother glanced at their dirtied forms, she shook her head knowingly. "Oh God, they really did a number on you, didn't they?" she asked of the pair. Though they nodded politely, she could see their weariness. They looked just as ragged as Trevor had been, but remained positive. Even with their day's ruckus, they just seemed glad to be together. 

Her gaze dropped below, where she came upon Calem's bandaged foot. "Sweet Arceus, what happened to you?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. As Calem explained it once more, she shook her head in exasperation. Though she knew it was an accident, she still felt slighted by Calem's injury. Mother prepared to call Trevor's home, only for Ilima to stop her.

"No, Mrs. Hood, there's no need," he replied in turn. "We had a talk with Joey about caution, and he took it well. He's been grounded, but he's just happy Calem's fine." Mother sighed in relief, glad no rift would come between their families. "Otherwise, it was fine. We hung out at Trevor's house with the kids afterwards."

"Well, that's nice," she said as she thought on Calem's state. "But are you sure you're fine, sweetie? Can you get around, or do you need me to-" He shook his head, then glanced at Ilima for a moment. The Alolan just nodded back and tapped his head. 

"Don't worry, ma'am," Ilima chimed in with his right hand in the air. "Nurse Joy said it'd clear up in about a week, so I'll help him out! I don't mind." Having recalled the mousse still in hand, Calem jabbed Ilima's arm softly. He turned to his lover, only to be asked to go to the fridge. Once the mousse had been put away, Calem eased into a nearby chair. 

Ilima stayed within reach, ready to help whenever needed. Mother was still concerned, but she knew her son was in good hands. Her attention turned to dinner, which was also chilling in the fridge. Ilima helped her out as well, setting the table while she got everything else. Once all was done, she called the family to the dinner table. 

It so happened that Mother made gazpacho with Tamato Berries, served alongside some crusty bread. As simple as it was, it soothed Calem's worn-out spirit just then. The soup possessed a zesty spice, enhanced by the smoky bacon atop it. It was nearly enough to make him forget his foot's dull ache. Though he'd taken his painkillers, they hadn't quite settled in yet. 

However, he just kept eating, trying to take his mind off of things. All eventually settled down, leaving him strangely sated. As he sopped up gazpacho dregs with some bread, Mother got up to retrieve the mousse. She carried it back in a tray alongside some bowls, spoons and vanilla wafers. Everyone then scooped up some, and dug into its rich, cocoa-flavored cream. 

Unexpected as it was, it served as a wonderful end to their meal. Once everyone was finished, Ilima offered to help Calem from his seat. He got up shakily, only to fall onto the Alolan's side. As Ilima propped him up, their eyes smoldered for a moment. It spoke of another primal need, one both were glad to satisfy. They excused themselves, leaving Calem's parents to watch them go. 

"Aw, isn't it sweet how Ilima helps out Calem?" Mother asked as she held her hands together. "He's so thoughtful; You can really tell he loves our little man!" In the back of her mind, she could hear Calem's exasperated groan. He and Father were easy to rile up, though it was in good fun. She glanced at her own beloved, wondering what he thought of it. 

"No, I was thinking about Chester," Father replied with a wry grin. "Don't think he could get up the stairs, wide as he is. Maybe it's better Ilima does it, then!" As he peered at his wife, she just gave him a playful scoff. Both of them were well aware of Calem and Ilima's shared affection. They were content with it, knowing that it made the pair happy.

 

With that in mind, Calem's parents turned their attention elsewhere. They had no need to interfere with the pair's affairs, all said. As they cleaned up the table, things progressed elsewhere. Calem had managed to his room upstairs with Ilima's support. As they got in it, the Alolan studied its space. It was neatly kept, save for the clothes and Poke Toys on the floor. 

"Man, it's been a weird day, hasn't it?" Calem asked as he collapsed onto his bed. His eyes were a bit dazed, though Ilima wasn't exactly sure how. He didn't know if it came from his painkillers or another thrilling sensation. He didn't want to complicate things further, so he just nodded back. Lost to his own desires, Calem just sprawled out, displaying his taut form.

It was then that Ilima realized the tables had been "turned". After all, Calem had slept in his bed, and now beckoned the Alolan into his own. As tempting as it was, Ilima kept put and merely grinned back. He asked if he needed anything else, to which Calem grabbed his hand. Ilima now stood close by, stuck onto the bed's side. 

"Yeah, it's you, Ilima," he teased forth, his voice like an Espurr's silky purr. "God, you're so hot, I don't mind my foot anymore! I just want you on me, ya tease!" Silver eyes smoldered now, causing the Alolan to grow faint. He managed to ask Calem if he were okay, to which he just nodded back.

"Perhaps this could be a new sort of panacea-" Ilima purred as he toyed with a rose lock. He met Calem's gaze, only to be treated with slight confusion. As the other mouthed something about a pancreas, Ilima chuckled to himself. Within moments, he got on top of Calem, careful to avoid his bruised foot. "I mean like a 'cure-all', but maybe I should show you instead."

As he caressed his lover's face, their hearts began to pulse. Strange as it all was, both still craved the other's touch. It was a pulsing, feral desire that overwhelmed everything else. However, Calem pushed Ilima away for the moment, and set a hand on his chest. The Alolan watched him, only to catch onto his "game". He took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his pale, toned chest. 

As Ilima drank in the sight, Calem stripped fully, throwing his pants aside. He lay back, his legs spread wide to show off his stiff cock. As he pumped it a bit, Ilima returned the favor. He pulled off his top, followed by his pants and underwear. Once he was done, he dropped down to Calem's cock.

"I suppose it's only fair," he breathed out, his tongue peeking out his mouth. "After all, you only wanted to help out earlier. Perhaps I can make it up to you here-" He grasped Calem's cock with both hands, engulfing it in his embrace. As he pumped its length, he gazed at its tip peeking out. He kissed it, relishing its warmth against his lips. It lead to him gradually taking in its length, pulling his fingers away.

Once he'd taken it fully, Ilima sucked and slurped at it with vigor. Meanwhile, Calem sank into his bed, with his head thrown back. They'd crafted a heady elixir, once which soothed his very senses. But despite his stupor, he wanted Ilima to feel as happy as he was. Calem sensed he was at his wits end as he moaned along his shaft. 

"Wait up, Ilima," he asked of the Alolan, to his confusion. "I've got an idea!" As he shifted to his side, he reached for his nightstand. Calem opened it up, despite his lingering ache. Soon enough, he pulled out a peach vibrator and showed it to Ilima. "You ever have one of these before?" The Alolan shook his head, his cheeks now flushed.

Dark brows rose for a moment, their owner brimming with anticipation. "You wanna try mine, then?" Calem asked of him, teasing him so. "Maybe start out before I give you the real deal?" Though Ilima was taken back by his offer, it enticed him so. He knew how well Calem's fingers could stimulate him. If mere digits could drive him to frenzy, a cock's girth offered unthinkable pleasure. 

As he nodded back, Calem licked his lips in anticipation. He reached inside his nightstand again, only to pull out a lube bottle. "Now, you're gonna need get yourself ready first," he advised Ilima, who took the bottle. "Play with your hole first, so it'll feel good, okay?" Ilima's cock twitched in return, its tip now slick. 

His lover's gaze still smoldered, dying to see him tease himself right there. As Ilima poured lube on his fingers, he bit his lip. He felt so exposed, yet thrilled by the very thought. While he got into position, Calem took the bottle, to his surprise. "Yeah, finger yourself," he purred as he coated the device in lube. "Get yourself loose so you can take this cock."

Ilima now sat on his haunches, with his own cock on display. Its tanned length bobbed about, its tip now reddened. As he fingered himself, Calem pumped the vibrator, getting it slick. Both were on display then, stoking the other's desire to frenzy. Once he'd gotten himself ready, Ilima took the device from his beloved. He gazed at it for a moment, only to drop it to his entrance. 

With the tip in place, he slipped inside, adjusting to its girth. It felt more intense than Calem's fingers did, and yet satisfying. He eased in and out, trying to find a proper rhythm. Meanwhile, Calem used the leftover lube on his own cock. He felt its intense warmth, how well it pulsed in his hands. 

As he stroked his length, Ilima bobbed against the vibrator. He'd adjusted to its girth, allowing it to fill him up. He turned it on, allowing it to shake within him. Its pressure only heightened his rising bliss. When he found his sweet spot, he threw his head back and moaned. His vision was nearly white then, astonished by how good it felt. It was then that he leered at Calem's cock, craving its' live, pulsing length. 

Meanwhile, Calem just sat back, having taken his hands off his shaft. Though it was achingly stiff, he wanted to watch Ilima instead. His beloved was in the throes of pleasure now, shameless in his display. As he pumped the vibrator in and out, he panted and moaned with abandon. Jade eyes blazed forth, just as they'd done in Calem's richest fantasies.

With every passing moment, they were even more within reach. However, Calem's bruised foot was still in the way; Neither wanted to upset it further just then. So they kept in place, with Ilima's focus on his new found delight. But such things were not to be, even with their restraint. Ilima pumped the vibrator in a frenzy now, trying to come against it. 

The very sight was enough to drive Calem mad as well. He pumped at his own cock, coaxing on its climax. At they watched the other pleasure themselves, their lust rose. It was enough to smother them in its heated presence. Soon enough, they both lost their restraint. Ilima came first, his cock twitching as his seed burst forth. 

As it landed on his belly, Calem felt his cock get achingly hard. Before he knew it, his own seed coated his hand. As he reeled with pleasure, Ilima pulled the vibrator out and collapsed beside him. Their eyes met, gleaming with a shared satisfaction. Even with all their prior stimulation, he'd never felt anything so intense. Ilima wanted to feel it all the time, especially by his lover's cock. As they cleaned each other up, Ilima gave the vibrator special attention, glad for its pleasures. 

"I rather like this new 'pancreas'," he teased the Alolan on heated breath. "Don't you think so, too?" Ilima was still reeling from his peak, unwilling to "correct" his lover's mangled term. As he nodded back, he stole a glance at Calem's cock. It was getting soft now, but he reached down to feel its silky length.

He wanted nothing more than to have move inside him as the vibrator had. As his heart raced, Ilima reached for Calem's hand to stabilize himself. He knew the other wanted to fuck as well. But for now, they'd have to make do yet again. Good things were worth waiting for, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days passed routinely enough, if not in a blur. Calem was still taking his painkillers, though his foot's ache had eased off considerably. He was nearly at the point where he could stand on it again; While he was glad to have recovered so readily, he would miss Ilima's special attention. He just liked having him nearby, even without their sensual trysts. 

But Calem knew it couldn't be, since they had their lives to get back to. Ilima was still tasked with Professor Sycamore's work, especially regarding Zygarde. He'd almost finished a prototype "Zygarde cube", made to contain the Legendary. The Professor's enthusiasm for it had caught onto Ilima as well; He often spoke of it, wondering what Zygarde's true nature was. 

Though Calem didn't quite understand it, he appreciated Ilima's vigor all the same. He adored seeing his beloved's eyes light up with joy and curiosity. Despite his own "burdens", they'd managed to grow even closer. They'd spoken of their pasts, of life in Alola and Kalos. While not everything had been divulged, Ilima felt no need to pry too deeply. 

He was sure all would reveal itself when the time came. For now, he wanted to relax and dwell on his dual passions. As he connected to Alola via laptop in the kitchen, Calem and his mother walked around nearby. They chatted about their week, with Mother getting to the "meat" of it all. Soon enough, they stood where the kitchen met the living room.

"So you're sure you're doing all right?" Mother asked of Calem, to which he nodded back. She gave him an appraising glance, assured in his response. "That's wonderful, son. And I'm sure Ilima's helped with that, of course. He really loves you, ya know?" He nodded again, well aware of what she insinuated. At that point, he couldn't deny his feelings, as embarrassed as he was.

She met his gaze, studying their now gleaming depths. "Oh, I was right!" she exclaimed with a triumphant smile. "I knew you and Ilima liked each other!" In an instant, she set the book she held to hug Calem. As he writhed in her embrace, her eyes lit up. Before he could protest further, she released him and glanced at some nearby bookshelves. "Do you know what this means?"

Knowing full well what she implied, Calem shook his head profusely. As he waved to catch her attention, she glanced back. Their eyes locked, his own silently pleading against what she'd do. With a knowing scoff, Mother dashed to the living room, her smile now "wicked". As he chased after her, Calem heard approaching footsteps.

Once at Mother's side, he tried to pull her away from a nearby bookshelf. Undeterred by his pleas, she leafed through some books until she found a photo album. With the tome in hand, she turned to Calem and grinned broadly. "I just have to show him those cute pictures!" Mother exclaimed as he groaned to himself. "Just wait until he sees the one with-"

Meanwhile, Ilima had entered the living room, now carrying his laptop. As he watched Calem and his mother, static sounded from the device. They looked up from the photo album, only to encounter the device. All glanced at its screen, where a video chat box came into view. 

An older woman appeared, seeming around Mother's own age. "Ilima, am I back on?" she asked aloud, scanning her new surroundings. "Oh, yes, I am! Is this your host family, dear? Why, I haven't a chance to meet them yet!" Before Ilima could reply to her, Mother stepped up to the laptop, her sight set on the other woman. 

"Yes, dear, it's us," she announced, grinning at the screen. "I'm sorry that we haven't spoken properly. I'm Anita, that's my boy, Calem, back there. Harold's not here yet, but he would've loved to meet you, too! Speaking of, what's your name, dear?" 

"It's Hyacinth, Mrs. Hood," she stated as Ilima glanced below to her. "And tell me about it! My Jack's always busy with something, too! Luckily, we've got Marianne and our helper Machoke to keep me company." Hyacinth glanced to her side instinctively, unaware she wasn't in Ilima's scope. "And of course, there's my little 'lima bean' here!" Ilima rolled his eyes, off put by his mother's affection. 

"Oh, don't be so modest, son!" Hyacinth teased him with a sly smile. "You know how much I've missed you while you've been away! Say, you wanna know why he's my 'lima bean', Anita?" Ilima's eyes snapped open with a familiar dread. Though he urged his mother to keep silent, she ignored his pleas. Calem tried to ignore her for his lover's sake. 

Meanwhile, Mother leaned in closer to hear the other woman clearly. "Well, it started when Ilima was a boy," Hyacinth said as she peered up. "We always went grocery shopping together at the Thrifty Megamart. Ilima liked the samples, but one day, he had some lima beans. He absolutely hated those, so he-" 

At that moment, Ilima set the laptop down on an end table. It was more than he could take, forcing him to walk away. Calem followed suit, concerned for his lover's state of mind. Once they were at the staircase, the Alolan groaned to himself. He buried his face in his hands, its heat against his palms. A moment passed between them before Ilima could speak again. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Calem," he apologized on soft breath. "I don't know what gets into my mother sometimes!" Though he'd set the laptop aside, Ilima could still hear Hyacinth's voice. She chatted with Mother rapidly, seemingly switching topics at random. All the Alolan could hope for was some modesty from his mother, as erratic as she was now. 

All the other man could do was shrug, well aware of what he insinuated. "It's okay, Ilima," he replied with a knowing smirk. "All parents are embarrassing, not just our own! God, have you seen how Mom fawns over us here?" As he laughed to himself, Mother glanced his way. She made her presence rather clear, cowing Calem into "submission" for the moment. 

She picked up Ilima's laptop and departed for the kitchen to chat in peace. Though he was still frustrated, Ilima managed to shake his head knowingly. "Yeah, I suppose so," he replied as he rolled his eyes. "But it just weird, ya know? Well, at least it can't get anymore awkward today!" Calem nodded back, and grabbed his lover's arm. Even if their mothers were determined to embarrass them, their presence offered the other some comfort. 

 

However, another's presence was rapidly approaching Calem's home from elsewhere. Hers spoke of the past, of possibility and a false allure. However, no one was the wiser until the doorbell sounded. Ilima had since gone to get some Soda Pops from the fridge, leaving Calem to answer it. 

When he opened the door, he froze with shock. "Serena?!" he asked of the woman in his doorway. "What are you doing here?!" She merely gave him a quick shrug and grinned back. As she waved to him, countless thoughts flooded his mind. He hadn't spoken with her in what felt like forever, owing to their busy schedules. 

"Lysandre was called to check on the Flare Institute," she said as a Sylveon's head feeler rose up. "So long story short, we made a trip out of it! I wanted to surprise you!" It wrapped around Serena's right wrist, dragging her down. As she tried to say upright, Calem just shook his head. While he enjoyed her company, he wasn't quite expecting it now. 

Of little help was the creature's infectious affection. "It's great to see you again," Calem said as his attention drifted elsewhere. "You're doing well, I see. And someone looks beautiful today!" Serena blushed, though her flattery was short-lived. His gaze went dropped below, where her Sylveon stood by. The creature's eyes lit up as he patted its soft head. "Emily, Serena's been taking good care of you, hasn't she?" 

So flattered was Sylveon that her senses went into overdrive. Her neck feelers lashed out to capture Calem in their grasp. However, their force caught him off balance, causing him to fall. He collapsed onto Serena, leaving his face against her chest. His left foot still ached, causing him to grab her for support. As he tried to ease up, Ilima returned to the living room. 

From his perspective, Calem was intimately locked with a mere stranger. Though he sensed it was a mishap, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. As he struggled to speak up, Serena helped Calem onto his feet. "Emily, what'd I tell you about being antsy?" she chided her Sylveon. "Look what you've done!" As the creature shied away, Serena noticed Ilima within reach. 

She waved to him, unaware of his greater bond with Calem. As shocked as he was, he couldn't be unkind to her. He didn't even know the woman, nor how all this had been. He swallowed his pride and ambled up to Serena. As they shook hands, the pair also introduced themselves to one another. Soon enough, they sat on the couch, with Calem wedged between them. 

"So you're Professor Sycamore's new assistant?" Serena inquired, thinking back to Sina and Dexio. As Ilima nodded his head, Calem peered at her with a strange intrigue. He wasn't sure what to make of all this, sensing the pair felt as he did. Serena was the first to speak up, diffusing their tension somewhat. "What's he got you doing for him now?"

"Well, Serena, what I do, um, is-" Ilima stammered out, still taken back. Calem stared at him, unsure of his intentions. Though Ilima seemed civil about it, something was definitely off now. "I mean, Sycamore's having me collect-" His voice eased off as he peered below. For a moment, it seemed like he ogled her chest, but his eyes fell upon Sylveon. "I needed to do, and is-?" 

Sensing his dismay, Serena drew closer and set a hand on his own. "I understand if you don't want to mention it," she assured him with a smile. "I know it's short notice, me being here. If you don't want to get into personal stuff, fine by me. I barely knew you were here, from how Calem says it, after all!"

Though she meant to be playful then, something went off in Ilima's mind. He recalled mention of Serena when he met Calem's friends at Cafe Soleil. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but his suspicions were afoot now. "Guys, don't take it personally," Calem chimed in as Ilima glanced his way. "Serena's just a good friend of mine, Ilima. Just forgot to keep you filled in, is all."

"I suppose so," Ilima remarked softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel strange. Like there's more you and Serena. But that's just silly, isn't it?" At his inquiry, the other man froze, as did Serena. Their silver eyes darted between one another, unsure of how to answer. As Ilima watched them silently dawdle, he picked up on their unease.

"Wait a second!" Ilima exclaimed, his mouth askew. "Were you two together or something?!" As Calem's cheeks grew red, he struggled to speak up. The pair kept silent for a bit, afraid of upsetting Ilima further. Though the Alolan calmed himself in time, he still felt "betrayed". He knew Calem's past life was his own business, but still felt weird to consider. 

As Ilima thought about it, several questions came forth: Why hadn't he brought it up before? Did Calem not take their relationship as seriously as he did? And, what was Serena's real reason for dropping by anyway?

Now lost to the notion, their tension only rose. Ilima glared at Serena, trying to find any answers. "Ah, should I go?" she asked of them, pointing her thumb back. The men stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Though she'd been civil about it all, jealousy clouded Ilima's mind. Meanwhile, Calem found himself torn between his past and present lovers. He glanced back and forth, his heart heavy. 

He hadn't meant to upset Ilima so deeply just then; Of all that'd been today, he hadn't planned for any of it. "It's fine, Serena," he said, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm sure it's been a long trip back, so just kick back." Ilima's gaze bored into him, still clouded by a subtle rage. As Calem peered into his eyes, he reached for his hands.

"And Ilima, I didn't want you to know like this," he breathed out, his voice apologetic. "I swear to God, there's nothing between me and Serena! I just didn't know how to say it, and-" Ilima's eyes softened for a moment, cowed by his admission. Though he saw the earnest affection in Calem's gaze, he still felt dismayed somehow. All he could do was get up to center his thoughts. 

Before he could walk away, Mother came in with the laptop in her hands. "Ilima, your mother's a doll!" she exclaimed with a smile. "You tell her we can chat anytime, since I'm no good with this comput-" Her voice trailed off when she saw Serena, causing her to set the device aside. As she ran up to the other woman, Ilima just shook his head. 

He sensed Serena would be around longer, whether he approved it or not. As they spoke among themselves, he glanced at Calem. His lover merely shrugged, aware he couldn't argue with Mother's hospitality. With a quick sigh, Ilima threw his hands up and walked away. He needed a moment to himself, far from his own aggravating thoughts. Though he couldn't see it, Calem and Serena peered at him, their own minds fraught with worry.


	16. Chapter 16

While Serena had declined Mother's invitation to dinner, she stayed put for a bit. The elder woman had a meal to prepare, leaving her to her devices. True to Calem's word, she was exhausted by her trip back. But more than anything, she wanted to smooth out the rift between her and Ilima. She was glad for he and Calem's love, and didn't want to come between it. 

They now sat at in the kitchen, discussing the matter. Even though Ilima tried to make himself scarce, intrigue overwhelmed him. He stood within earshot of the pair, set behind the kitchen's archway. "Look, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble," Serena said, her voice remorseful. "But, I wasn't expecting to be here now! Besides, you didn't tell me what was going on with you two, Calem!"

Calem merely sat in silence, his gaze downcast. He couldn't deny her accusation just then. As akaward as their situation was, it could've been readily avoided. While it offered Ilima some comfort, he still felt uneasy. He listened in, allowing his lover to speak up. As he peered into Serena's eyes, his voice faltered. 

"Truth is, I wanted Ilima the moment I saw him," Calem admitted, toying with his fingers. "I wasn't sure if he felt the same, so I stayed put. But the more I got to know him, the harder I fell." He took a quick breath, cowed by his honesty. Serena merely nodded, urging him to continue. "It's been so confusing! But now I know, I know that we lo-" 

Before he could speak further, both heard a telltale rustle. Before the Alolan could sprint away, she glanced to the archway. "Ilima, I know you're here," Serena called out, coaxing him out of his hiding spot. "Please, you don't have to snoop on us." As he stepped out, Calem gave him a quick, uneasy wave. Ilima followed suit, his cheeks now flushed.

"Ilima, hear me out," Calem pleaded, inviting him to sit by his side. "I want to be with you now. What me and Serena had didn't work out, but we're okay with that." Serena nodded back, her expression serene. Ilima followed suit, dwelling on the matter. Something still gnawed at him, despite the pair's honest kindness. 

Sensing his lingering unease, Serena asked him to get close to her. "Ilima, I want to make it up to you," she said as he stood by her side. "Please, it's the least I could do. I'd like to know you better, after all. Would you like to what I've been doing this Summer?" As Ilima wondered about it, Calem explained her modeling work. Serena traveled the world, modeling designs in numerous regions.

Whenever she was in Kalos, she often worked under Valerie's hand. Having understood her spiel, Ilima glanced at Serena. She nodded back with vigor, aching to tie their worlds together. "See, I can let you into Valerie's workshop!" she exclaimed, drawing Ilima in further. "You'll get a good look around with me and Shauna, and there's free clothes! So, what do you say?"

All Ilima could do was shrug and smile softly at her. He hadn't anticipated this opportunity, but felt it was too good to pass up. "Ah, why the hell not?" Ilima asked aloud, throwing his hands in the air. "As long as we're cool, I'll give it a shot!" He turned to Calem and gave him a knowing glance. He just nodded back, glad to have his beloved's favor once more.

 

Having arranged it with Valerie, Serena invited the pair there for next Saturday. They agreed, leaving Ilima to wonder what would come then. He knew she invited them to see the sights, but that dull ache remained. Sensing it wasn't too important, he fell into his usual routine for the week. When Saturday came, he and Calem found themselves in the strange little town. 

Much like Lumioise, Laverre City evoked a feeling of enchantment. It seemed even more mystical, the stuff of fairy tales. As they walked among its golden plains, they felt transported to another world. Before they could get caught up in it, they met up with Serena. She stood outside of Valerie's Gym, appearing like a princess herself. She invited them to her "domain", and opened its door. 

As they stepped into Valerie's "dollhouse", Ilima took note of its lavish surroundings. Everything seemed perfectly in place, all set with a collector's precision. It was enough to engage his senses, but he kept walking. He knew better than to fall under such glamour, after all. As he studied the clothing designs present, Calem and Serena spoke among themselves. 

In the midst of their intrigue, Valerie appeared, retaining her own dream-like splendor. She was captivated by Calem and Serena's back and forth, with Ilima at its edge. However, she knew better than to pry into things, no matter how much they captivated her. Their spell was ultimately broken by Shauna, who appeared through one of the Gym's portals. 

She ran up to the trio, interrupting Calem and Serena's chatter. "Hey, guys!" she announced, drawing their attention forth. "Glad you could make it! This here's Valerie Amend, our Gym Leader, designer and my boss!" Valerie gave them a quick wave, causing her outfit's sleeve to flutter about. 

"Well, come on," Shauna exclaimed, stepping out of her superior's way. "There's a lot to see! We don't have all day, you know!" Unable to turn down her offer, they followed Shauna into a nearby portal. Within moments, they all stood in Valerie's bathroom. Though stunned by the mishap, Shauna laughed it off and directed them to another portal. 

When they entered Valerie's show room, they were surrounded by several mannequins. Some were completely "nude", while others wore various garments. But of their ilk, two caught the group's attention. In the room's center stood male and female figures, dressed in elaborate black outfits. Atop their heads were wigs of slate and golden "hair", respectively.

"Ah, Valerie, why are they dressed like that?" Serena inquired, pointing to the pair. "They look like Steven and Cynthia!" As she squinted in their direction, Shauna followed suit. She knew Valerie had just set them up that way. For what reason, she didn't know either. As she approached her superior, Valerie flipped a nearby switch, causing the mannequins to spin in place.

She gazed at them, mesmerized by their now constant movement. "I'm glad you asked, Serena!" she announced with a wave of her hand. "I was inspired by Champion Stone's recent visit to Kalos! So much that I've based my Fall fashions on him!" Valerie giggled to herself, delighted by the very concept. "Well, he and Cynthia both; They look gorgeous together, don't you think?" 

"Well, that's great," Calem chimed in, mirroring the confusion of his friends. "But, are we gonna have to wear their clothes?" He couldn't easily make out anyone's intent here, be it from his friends or lover. Likewise, Ilima felt out of place, "outclassed" an intangible sort of glamour. Meanwhile, Valerie now danced with the mannequins, shaking her hips about. Shauna seemed captive to it all, unsure of what to say. 

"I don't want to wear Steven's pants," Calem protested as Serena followed suit. "What was the point of even coming here anyway?" When he turned to Ilima for support, the Alolan just stared blankly. Unable to take it anymore, Shauna tried to find a solution. She ran to a large plastic bin, and dug through the clothes inside. As she did so, Valerie stopped her dancing. 

"I see, then-" she said, having caught onto their innate tension. She glanced at Shauna, who sifted through some older clothes. "Say, why don't you get us some lattes, Shauna? The stuff's already set up, okay?" At her boss' demand, the girl nodded and ran to a nearby portal. Once she'd vanished, Valerie turned her attention to Calem and Serena.

"And while Shauna's getting the drinks," she suggested, to their confusion. "Why don't you try on some of my latest designs? They're not Champion-inspired, I swear! And you all can take one of whatever you like!" As they glanced at each other, she dashed to a nearby clothing rack. 

Within moments, she cradled items for them in her hands. Though still perplexed, neither could refuse her hospitality. As they walked to the appopriate dressing rooms, she turned to Ilima. She set a hand on his shoulder, only for him to jerk back in surprise. 

"And while they're gone," Valerie said, her eyes on his own. "You can tell me what's bothering you, sweetie." Ilima froze in shock, unsure of how to respond. He barely knew the Gym Leader, but saw a certain undertanding in her gaze. It spoke of sincerity, of a "pure" innocence. "I saw things out there, Ilima. You could cut the tension with a Honedge!" 

"I suppose so," Ilima said, his voice sullen. "Is it that obvious, though?" As she nodded back, he felt his heart sink even more. "I don't know what to do about Calem and Serena! I know he said it's in the past, but he still cares for her." He sighed deeply, trying to order his racing thoughts. "I just don't know about this sort of stuff! Oh, what do I do?"

"Have you talked to Calem about it?" Valerie asked as she grasped his right hand. That tenderness remained in her eyes, softening his unease. "I can't say I know what's going on in his head, or yours. But if you're so worried, just tell him about it." Ilima nodded to her, attempting to make sense of it all. "If he's worth his salt, he should understand your concern."

"Miss Valerie, it's just that-," Ilima admitted as he toyed with a strand of his hair. "I've never dated seriously back home. Everyone thinks I'd get around, since I'm so 'pretty', but that's not true!" He sighed to himself, prompting Valerie's understanding. "Success always came first for me! But now that I'm with Calem, everything's different! I've never felt like this before-"

"And you really care about him, don't you?" she asked as she stroked his hand. Ilima nodded sheepishly to her, his heart racing. "Don't feel bad about it, Ilima! Love can be the most wonderful feeling in the world if you let it be. Just be honest with yourself and Calem." Valerie fell into a dream-like stupor, her eyes glazed over. 

"It's just that, I feel so out of it," Ilima said, his voice frenzied. "Compared to Calem, I mean. It's like, he's done so much more! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Once he admitted as such, that gnawing unease fell apart. He thought back to his lover's trysts, how wonderful they made each other feel. Their love was free then, separate from the world's troubles.

It was then that a great revalation came to Ilima. "And, and why should I?" he asked himself with a broad grin. "What's done is done! Calem loves me, and I love him! That's all we need, and we can just talk it out otherwise!" Ilima laughed to himself, overwhelmed with relief. As he spun about, he grasped Valerie's hands, thanking her all the while. 

"Ah, what can I say?" she asked of herself playfully. "When I'm not dancing with mannequins, I can be pretty smart, doncha know?" As she chuckled, Ilima followed suit, his burden now lightened. He felt his homeland's mirth upon her, that feeling of honest hospitality. As he embraced her, they heard approaching footsteps. 

He pulled back, leaving Valerie to stand by. When they turned to its source, they saw Calem and Serena again. They were clad in some formal wear, accentuating their natural beauty. Ilima found himself dumbstruck to witness such a sight. Meanwhile, Valerie clapped and asked them to spin about. 

"Oh, that's lovely, Serena!" she exclaimed as Serena followed suit. "Love the gold on you there!" As they admired her flowing dress, Calem stepped out as well. He now wore a sleek suit, tinted in a vibrant maroon. Though their eyes gleamed in approval, he only cared for Ilima's approval. As the other shied away, Valerie continued to praise them.

"And don't you look dashing, Calem?" she asked aloud, her voice breathy. Before Ilima could step back, she grasped his arm. Soon his focus was on Calem, unavoidable in his radiant allure. "That shade looks great on you! It's so bold, lively, dare I say, sexy?" As Ilima tried to speak, he caught note of Shauna, who'd come back. 

Likewise, Valerie followed suit and approached her. "Ah, the coffee's here," she said as she grabbed a cup. "A perfect cap to such a show!" Shauna shared her sentiment, nodding as she offered lattes to the others. Careful not to spill on her gown, Serena stepped away, leaving Calem and Ilima to their own devices. 

As they drank their coffee together, Calem set a hand on his beloved's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything," he said, his voice tender. "I didn't mean to bring this on, it just happened! I want to be with you, for once and all." Having reconciled it with himself, Ilima merely nodded back. After all, he couldn't resist his beloved in such ravishing attire. 

"I'm sorry as well, Calem," the Alolan replied with a soft smile. "I wouldn't have known, just as you don't know everything about me. I didn't mean to be so harsh to you and Serena." Ilima glanced at her, who was chatting with Valerie and Shauna. All said, she was a rather nice woman, full of joy and vitality. 

It only made sense she and Calem would still be friends, after all they'd had together. Ilima couldn't blame him for that, his lingering doubts aside. "So how about a fresh start, Ilima?" Calem asked as he took his hand away. "No secrets, then?" With a bright smile, Ilima nodded back, grasping his lover's hand. 

 

In time, the women returned to them, glad for their new-found mirth. Once Calem and Serena had changed into their given outfits, the tour proceeded as usual. All walked the halls of Valerie's home, admiring her awards plastered about. That sense of wonder remained, even as they neared its exit. With their free garments in hand, all thanked Valerie for their time spent. 

"Bye, everyone!" she called out, waving her right hand about. "Glad to meet you! Hope everything works out!" As she peered at them, she got a message through her Holo Caster. Now aware of a sudden emergency, Valerie spun and ran forward. Ilima glanced back, only to see her knock Shauna down with a fluttering sleeve. As the girl collapsed, he felt no need to bother Valerie again. 

For now, he could make due with what he'd gotten. He sensed Calem and Serena didn't know what'd happened. However, Ilima felt the need to help Shauna up. Once at her side, he bent down and offered her his hand. She grasped it, allowing them to get back on their feet. As she skipped away, he stood entranced for a moment. It was all so silly, yet so wondrous. 

Calem soon noticed Ilima's absence, and searched for him. As he approached Ilima, he had a dreamy expression on his face. It was enough to drive him mad then, to stoke his deepest senses. Calem soon wrapped his lover in his arms, his voice soft against his ear. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ilima, to feel so free and hopeful. 

Their lips met, their touch as gentle as the day's breeze. Despite all they'd endured, both now felt at ease, secure in the other's presence. With that, they walked away hand in hand, leaving Shauna to wave after them. Across the way, Valerie followed suit, her sight unseen. All she could do was smile then, glad to have aided Ilima just so.


	17. Chapter 17

Following their trip to Valerie's home, Calem tried to focus on his budding relationship. Thoughts of the past aside, he also had to consider the future as well. Ilima would be returning to Alola soon enough, leaving them both unsure about it. Though they could try a long-distance relationship, it just wasn't the same. Both knew they'd miss the other's touch, that sensuality one only felt directly.

Even considering that, some doubt remained on both sides. Though Ilima held faith in Calem's loyalty, the unknown still unnerved him. Would their love withstand the distance? Or would it wither away in time? Unable to imagine such a fate, Ilima forced it aside for now. He knew it cut both ways, something he and Calem would have to acknowledge.

But for now, Ilima found himself busy with Professor Sycamore's duties again. He'd learned about the various Mega Stones, and complied a paper about their currently known locations. As he walked alongside Calem to Sycamore's Lab, a familiar jolt rose in his spine. It was just like when he'd first gone to the Lab, that wondrous sense of adventure. He grasped Calem's hand, glad to have him within reach for now. 

 

Meanwhile, Sycamore found himself occupied his own pressing matters. As he activated his laptop's video app, he thought about his former charges. Following the ruckus in Kalos, he'd sent Sina and Dexio to Alola to research their native customs. Of all present, none had fascinated him more than Z-Power. He knew Professor Kukui had experience using it, and "assigned" the pair to his lab. 

All would've worked out well enough, but then news of Zygarde's splintered nature broke loose. Afterwards, Sycamore found himself lost to such a notion. Though Sina and Dexio still travelled Alola, he'd spoken with them and Kukui on the issue. They'd learned a bit about Z-Power while there. However, they agreed to search Alola for Zygarde cores and cells. 

Kukui was left with assorted matters, which they'd agreed to discuss today. As Sycamore awaited Alola's video stream, he glanced at the prototype Zygarde cube within reach. It'd worked with the cores sent in, but only time would tell if it was truly effective. Captivated by the idea, Sycamore failed to notice the transmission from Kukui's lab. As Professor Burnet came into view, she glanced at Sycamore.

"Augustine, are you there?" she called into her own laptop. With a tilt of her head, she tried to see what was on Sycamore's side. As her eyes narrowed, he caught wind of her presence. Sycamore straightned up in his chair by instinct. He met her gaze, struck by surprise and disappointment. Burnet noted his unease, and gave him a quick shake of her head. 

"Oh, good, you can see me," she said as faint barking became audible. "Sorry, Augustine, but Honeybunch was out earlier!" She glanced behind her, aware of what was to come. "Busy with something, I reckon. But, I think he's home now!" In an instant, Sycamore heard a door burst open, followed by a racuous shout. The barking grew louder, more frenzied.

Burnet turned away, then gave him a quick wave of her hand. Sycamore watched her walk away, only to be swept up in Kukui's arms. Meanwhile, a Rockruff came into view, pawing at the screen. "Whoa, boy, get outta here!" Kukui exclaimed as he shooed it away. Once it was gone, he met Sycamore's gaze. "Hey, cuz, what're you doin' here? Got some 'work' for me?"

"Indeed, I do," Sycamore stated as he glanced at Burnet in the back. "Your Burnet greeted me at first. Hope you're not sneaking out on me, Kukui!" His gaze shifted from the woman to her husband, who was now joined by his Rockruff. The creature rose up, his muzzle at Kukui's own video transmitter. Unwilling to stall any longer, Sycamore began to speak. 

"First things first," he declared with a hand to his head. "Something's come up, unrelated to Zygarde or Z-Power, Kukui. I need a male Litten immediately." Stunned by Sycamore's request, Kukui froze in place. He wasn't sure of how to reply, given the other's tone. Rockruff and Burnet shared his sentiment, but kept silent out of politness. 

It'd been a running gag between them to request their region's Starters. Sycamore asked for Litten and Rowlet, in "exchange" for his numerous Torrent Froakie. Though Kukui knew the other meant well, he was still a bit insulted by the implication. That familiar tension between the professors remained, with both trying to make the first move. 

"Look, Augustine, I'll get you a Litten," Kukui stated as calmly as he could. "But let's get something straight: Why do you want one? Are ya pullin' my leg again, or what?" Sycamore shook his head, aware of the curious eyes upon him. Burnet and Rockruff seemed unaware as Kukui was, leading him to dwell on his circumstances.

"No, I really mean it," Sycamore replied as he leaned back in his chair. "See, I want Litten as a gift for someone very dear to me." He fumbled below, only to hold up a photo to the laptop. It bore the image of a towering man, clad in a suit evocative of Litten's color scheme. "I know you may think me 'stupid' for trying, but I know he's changed. I know he'll love your Litten in turn." 

Kukui studied the photo, then thought about Litten's final evolution. The pair seemed uncanny in their resemblence, making him realize what Sycamore implied. He gave the other Professor a knowing nod, and spoke up. "I gotcha, man," he stated with a sly grin. "I'll get you a male Litten, then. But how's about you finally give up a Froakie? One with some nice juicy legs-" 

Sycamore merely shook his head and glanced up. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got-" he said before his attention drifted elsewhere. He turned to his Holo Caster, still within sight of Kukui and his kin. As he fumbled with the device, he spoke once more. "Your junk?" At that, Kukui's eyes snapped open with shock. He presumed Sycamore meant otherwise, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

"First you want a fire puss," he said, his voice still light. "And now you wanna see my junk! Your problems aren't related to Z-Powers or Zygarde, man!" It was all Sycamore could do to keep himself from smacking his head. As he tried to contain himself, Kukui kept egging him on. "You're just a perv, stuck with your 'O'-Powers, and-" Before he could continue, Sycamore berated him.

"Keep it up, and you won't get your Froakie!" he stated, his tone now serious. "Got it?!" Undaunted by his theat, Kukui leaned in close to his laptop's screen. As he tapped it playfully, Rockruff began to howl, joined by Burnet's own laughter. Though it grated on his nerves, Sycamore expected no less from his colleague. It was part of the fun in speaking with Kukui, all said. 

As he chuckled to himself, he recalled his other concerns. "Oh, there's also the issue of my assistants," Sycamore said. "How have they progressed? Have they found any trace of Zygarde yet?" Kukui's eyes widened for a moment, then he glanced at Burnet and Rockruff. Their expressions were blank as well, indicative of his greatest fear. All Kukui could do was shrug and shake his head. 

With a now heavy heart, Sycamore peered down and sighed. "Hey man, it's all right," Kukui said, his voice oddly comforting. "It's like old man Hala says, 'we're at the whim of some caprcious Pokemon'. Maybe they're onto something, so that's why Zygarde keeps away? But, I mean, they've seen jack squat right now, so-" 

Sycamore glanced up, attempting to see it from the other's perspective. He knew of the four Tapus, how they presided over all of Alola. While it reminded him of Xerneas and Yveltal's power, it was also very different. The Tapus seemed driven by their desires, frantic at times. However, he sensed they meant well enough, despite their mysterious natures. 

In a way, they were just as Kukui was, evocative of Alola's carefree nature. All he could do was sit back and let nature take its course. He presumed Zygarde would appear once more of its own accord. "Thank you, Kukui," Sycamore replied with a quick nod. "For our hassles, you've been a great help. And you'll be pleased to know your Ilima's doing well here!"

 

With that, the professors continued to chat, discussing all manner of topics. Once their call was over, Sycamore sat back, musing on what he'd learned. Lost to his thoughts, he was faintly aware of Ilima entering his office. As he saw the Alolan, Sycamore's mind eased back to reality. "Oh hello, Ilima," he said with a slight wave. "How've you been? Ah, do you have the documents I requested?"

As Ilima answered his superior's questions, he fished out some papers from his Bag. "Yes, Professor, they're all here," he said with a weary smile. "All the known locations of your Mega Stones!" Sycamore beamed with pride, making Ilima warm and giddy inside. He gazed at his superior, glad for all he'd given him this summer. He'd be sad to leave him as well, a sentiment he knew Sycamore shared. 

"So, once I leave," Ilima asked with a toss of his head. "Sina and Dexio'll be back, right? I wanna meet them, after all you've said!" Though he'd seen photos of them, he wondered what they were truly like. He could only imagine two grand trainers, ready to fight both Trainer and Legendary Pokemon. "You think I can catch 'em before I go home? Likewise, Sycamore shook his head in turn. 

"I'm afraid not," he replied with clear disappointment on his voice. "It's a long story, Ilima. Ever since I sent them the Zygarde Cube, something strange has happened!" Ilima leaned in closer to hear his spiel. "And by that I mean, nothing! They've found no sign of Zygarde anywhere, whether it be in cells or cores! I don't understand, what caused it to retreat so suddenly?" 

Sycamore thought on the matter, losing his tie to reality just then. He was so close to a breakthrough that he felt Zygarde's presence upon him. It tormented his being from within. It was only when Ilima spoke up that the illusion shattered. "Oh, right-" he said on soft breath. "Anyway, Sina and Dexio'll be in Alola indefinitely, until they can figure out what's going on." 

"That's a shame," Ilima said with a quick shrug. "I mean about Zygarde, not Sina and Dexio. I suppose I can can catch them back home anyway." Sycamore nodded back, still lost to Zygarde's unseen pull. Even though it'd seemingly retreated, he could feel its immense power. It dared to "taunt" him now that he'd made his own Zygarde system. As he peered at Ilima, a familiar glint sparkled in his eyes. 

He was truly an Alolan in heart and spirit, it seemed. Even with his own cocnerns, Ilima seemed as carefree as ever. Sycamore only hoped to be that happy once Zygarde appeared in the flesh. With that in mind, he got up to embrace the Alolan. "Ah, it's like your Kukui said," Sycamore muttered on soft breath. "We're at the whims of some capricious Pokemon. I might as well respect that, but still!" 

"I understand, Professor Sycamore," Ilima replied as he stroked his superior's back. "I'd like to see Zygarde too!" He glanced up to Sycamore, lost in the other's captive gleam. "But even if we don't, I've had fun either way. You've taught me a lot, and I've been honored to be your assistant!" With that, Sycamore hugged him tighter, glad his efforts hadn't gone to "waste" just then.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, no Zygarde anywhere, then?" Calem asked of his lover as they walked away from Sycamore's Lab. Ilima merely shook his head, admitting "defeat" to himself in turn. Lumiose's grandeur softened the blow a bit, but it still haunted him. He wanted to see Zygarde for Sycamore's benefit, as well as his own curiousity. 

But Kukui's words echoed through his mind, through his superior's filter: "We're at the whims of some capricious Pokemon."

Who was he to doubt Zygarde's presence, after all? He was a mere human, subject to the whims of fate and Arceus itself. Ilima didn't want to "waste" his own time, lest he lose Calem in this struggle. So he kept silent just then, drawing closer to his beloved as they walked away. Only time would tell what would truly be for them. 

 

Later that week, Calem and Ilima found themselves at the hidden Pokemon Village. Though they'd gone there for leisure, its secrecy offered them some other benefits. The village was nestled deep in Route 20's sprawling forest, allowing wild Pokemon roam about. Likewise, the pair felt able to be free in its vast, open space.

When they walked into the thicket, several Pokemon scampered out of their way. They wished not to harm them, or be harmed in turn. As the pair passed them by, Ilima swore he heard an distant sound. It brought to mind a dragon's mighty call, followed by dripping water. He turned to Calem and shot him a questioning glance. 

As his brows furrowed, Calem just shook his head. "Ilima, would you just relax?" he asked of his beloved. "I keep telling ya, no one's gonna bust in on us! If the Pokemon wanna look, let 'em!" A sense of mystique remained upon Ilima, though it was laced with relief. He felt at one with nature, with the stillness of it all. Soon enough, they found a spot to rest at. 

While Calem set down a picnic blanket, Ilima set a basket on it. The Alolan dug in it, seeking out its contents. As he set out Oran Berries and boiled Chansey egg slices, Calem grabbed some of the latter. "Care for a screw of salt?" Ilima asked aloud, having found the travel shakers. His voice was suggestive then, having cast his inner doubts aside. 

"Oh, you bet something's getting screwed today," Calem replied, smirking to himself. "Or perhaps someone?" As he salted his eggs, Ilima watched him with a rapt hunger. Ever since they'd planned the day's trip, one thing dominated his thoughts; He wanted to go all the way with Calem, to show his love most openly. 

While he'd prepared himself for it beforehand, he wasn't sure how to tell his beloved. A distant fear lay in his mind, saying it wouldn't be "worth" the hype. Though he knew it absurd, it still bothered him. As he watched pour some of the wine they'd brought, his heart ached. Perhaps a glass would settle his nerves, or something else-

It was then he recalled Calem's request from ages ago; He'd wanted the Alolan to draw him, as he'd done with landscapes and Pokemon. Ilima glanced to his beloved, who was still eating his lunch. Glad for that distraction, he scrambled for his Bag and dug inside it. When he found what he sought, he raced back to his lover. As Calem noticed his return, he saw Ilima with a paper pad in his arms.

He asked him about it, leading the Alolan to answer with a giddy smile. "Well, I didn't forget your request," Ilima replied, his eyes gleaming. "About how you wanted me to draw you?" As Calem nodded in kind, Ilima glanced around himself. "Since the Pokemon Village is so nice, how about we do it here?" Within moments, he found a nearby stump to sit down on.

As he got onto it, Calem followed him, dragging their food and basket with him. "What, right now?" he asked aloud, glancing at some exposed sketches in the pad. Ilima nodded back with a charcoal pencil in hand. Calem could make out their depictions of human form, stripped of their clothing. Despite their artistic merits, he found himself getting aroused. 

When he peered back at Ilima, he saw that unbridled hunger in his eyes. He had no doubts of the other's desires now. "Yeah, I could do that," Calem replied as the Alolan made himself comfortable. "So, what do you want me to do?" Ilima instantly blushed, evidence to his own lurid thoughts. Despite his inner haze, he asked Calem to strip off his clothes.

As he followed his command, the Alolan drank in his sultry form. In the natural light, his pale skin gleamed like pure, polished marble. He was truly a work of art then, calling out to be caressed and pleasured. Though his lust remained, Ilima wanted to sketch him for memory's sake. Soon enough, he'd gotten fully bare, exposed for all of nature to witness.

When Calem asked how to present himself, the Alolan just stared blankly. His hand moved against the pad, making rough marks below. Though he was still in awe, Ilima still tried to see things artistically. "Maybe you can lie down on the grass?" he asked Calem, his voice shaky. "I mean, on your back, so I can see everything?" His beloved nodded once more, obeying his command.

"Well, that's nice," Ilima replied as he glanced at the pad. "But how about something more dynamic? So it looks good on paper?" Calem's gaze was questioning now, its depths like sultry smoke. However, Ilima took it upon himself to "guide" him, such as it was. He asked Calem to touch himself, dragging his fingers against his chest. As he followed suit, Ilima began to form his sketch.

He made out its lines quickly, as he'd taught himself how. His gaze flashed between images of reality and its translation on paper. All the while, Calem dove into his new role, teasing his lover so. His right hand toyed with a nipple, while the other dropped below. Its palm brushed against his hip, his fingertips right as his length. As he glanced at Ilima, he saw the Alolan furiously scribbling away.

The same vigor he held in the throes of passion was present, as enchanting as ever. Eager to encourage it, Calem grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. When Ilima glanced up, his mouth fell open. Though he wanted to immortalize such beauty, he longed to feel it as well. As he adjusted his linework, Calem pumped away, his moans sharp and breathy. 

When Ilima deemed his sketch satisfactory, he tossed the pad aside. He took his own clothes off and grasped the lube bottle he'd brought. "You know this was more for me, then?" Ilima purred as he got on top of his lover. "God, I want you so bad. Please, fuck me right here, right now!" Calem pulled him into a rough kiss then, his own desire clear. His hands roamed along the other's body, admiring its own tender beauty. 

"Hell yes, I did," Calem replied as they broke apart for air. "And I want it too, Ilima. Want it bad; But, are you sure?" Ilima nodded, biting his lip to contain himself. Calem could feel his lover's cock grind against his own, its length now hard and pulsing. "Well, get on my face, then. Wanna get ya ready, then-" With a toss of his head, Ilima did as he was told, handing the lube to Calem. 

He watched eagerly as his lover coated his fingers in its fluid. As he hovered above Calem's face, his lover got his cock in his mouth. He bobbed against its length, drawing it in further. Ilima shivered in delight, a feeling which grew when he felt fingers against his rear. Within moments, their slick lengths eased into him, teasing his hottest spots. 

Ilima could feel his cock pulse in Calem's throat, causing him to suck harder. He was nearly lost to pleasure, but he tried to contain himself. With a tap at Calem's head, he pulled out fully. "Hey, now, that's not what we're here for-" Ilima said as he got up. Calem was captive to his spell, watching as he sat above his cock. "Is it?"

As Calem shook his head, he felt his tip rub against Ilima's entrance. "No, no, it's not," the Alolan moaned as he eased it in. "No, this is-" Though it stretched him so, Ilima was taken back by such intense pleasure. He took a moment to pause, relishing how Calem's length felt within himself. It really was like they'd become one, joined by life's most carnal pursuit.

"Fucking hell," Calem muttered, his voice raw and aching. "You feel so good, Ilima! God, fuck me hard!" Without pause, the Alolan began to move against his cock. He eased off slightly, only to slam against Calem's hips. As the sensation gripped his body, an impulse sparked within him. Hungry for more, Ilima eased up, only to fall against his cock harder.

Once he'd adjusted to the feeling, he picked up his pace. Soon enough, he rode the other's cock with vigor, his vision nearly white. He couldn't imagine all had been mere teasing to such delight. Whenever it hit his sweet spot, Ilima howled and moaned to the heavens. Meanwhile, Calem threw his head back, taking in his lover's pleasure. He'd begun to thrust into Ilima, satisfying his own needs. 

All had become rapturously intense then, like they'd burst at any moment. With every thrust within himself, Ilima felt closer to peaking. As he glanced down to Calem, he saw that same urge. Both continued to move against the other, thirsting for release. However, it was Ilima's aching moan that broke his restraint. His voice was soft and raw, captive to his lover's skill.

That was more than Calem could take, causing him to thrust wildly into Ilima. In turn, the Alolan quaked with delight, its power overwhelming him. As he shook against Calem's cock, he came with a shaky moan. The sight of his cock spilling its seed shattered Calem's control as well. He burst within Ilima, warming him with his own essence. In time, Ilima pulled out, only to lay alongside his lover. 

 

They basked in the sun's warmth afterwards, glad for their shared pleasures. Though both were sated, their afterglow was soon cut short. That indecipherable call rose forth again, to their alarm. They scrambled to get their clothes on and clean themselves up. Once they were decent, they peered around themselves for any suspicious activity. None revealed itself, leaving them as confused as ever.

Both pulled out their strongest Pokemon and walked around, having collected their things. As they surveyed the area, its earth began to rattle. With a knowing nod to his Charizard, Calem prepared for their departure. As they walked away, the Unknown Dungeon's entrance burst with a luminous emerald light. Calem and Ilima gazed at it in awe and shock.

Though neither understood its intent, their unease faded into the ether. They felt at one with the land, like they'd gotten a divine "approval". The light grew brighter until they couldn't stand it any more. As they shut their eyes, they heard that mighty cry again. It soared through their forms, causing their hearts to race.

When they opened their eyes, they were astonished by what lay ahead. There stood Zygarde, its otherworldly splendor unmistakable. They stood there in silence, questioning its intent. It approached them, its dark form undulating with every motion. In his shock, Ilima remembered his scholarly duties. He fished out his smartphone and began recording it. 

"So, it's really you," Ilima said, watching Zygarde through his phone's lens. "The Legendary Zygarde, cohort of Xerneas and Yveltal themselves! Creature of great order!" Zygarde rose its head up and roared. Calem and Ilima were at its mercy and great power now. Neither could imagine capturing it, lest they invoke its "deadly" wrath. 

"But, Zygarde, why have you come?!" Ilima shouted, his voice aching. "Have we offended you?" The creature shook its head in disagreement, as humans did. A great relief swept over Ilima, though it soon vanished. He tried to recall Sycamore's spiel on Zygarde's mannerisms. Of what he "knew", it only rose when the environment was under threat. "Or, do you sense a disturbance somewhere?"

Zygarde nodded to him, to the Alolan's shock. He turned to Calem, only to see his face was now deathly pale. "Zygarde, just tell me this," Ilima asked of it as he turned back. "Is the disturbance in Kalos?" The creature shook its head again, to Calem's relief. Likewise, Ilima was overjoyed for such news. Though he sensed ruin was afoot elsewhere, his beloved would be out of its reach.

"Can you tell me where it is, then?" Ilima inquired on soft breath. Zygarde merely rose its side tentacles, as if it were shrugging. Unwilling to disturb it further, Ilima accepted its "answer", as did Calem. Then as suddenly as it'd come, Zygarde seemed to fade away. Ilima still filmed it, his sight focused on the footage in store. It captured every moment of the creature's shift in perfect clarity. 

That luminous, emerald light soon surrounded its form again. It stuck its body out, presenting it fully. Zygarde towered over them both, to their awe and terror. Its lime green segments glowed bright, nearly white against its dark form. Though it caused their eyes to water, they were drawn to the sight. 

As they watched it, Zygarde began to undulate once more. It broke into orbs of black and lime, which rose in the air. Once there, they instantly vanished. Within moments, Zygarde's being was completely gone. All stood in silence for a moment, attempting to understand what'd just been. 

Likewise, the wild Pokemon fell silent, with nary a rustle to make themselves known. Everything stood still just then, like the Earth had been reborn. Only the presence of a glowing, lime orb broke their illusion. Ilima approached it and set his free palm against its light. He kept on filming, despite his own confusion. 

"What the hell is that?" Calem asked on hushed breath. He and Charizard stood by to protect Ilima if needed. The Alolan paid them no mind for the moment, his focus set on the light. His fingers curled around its aura, unseen yet tangible. As Ilima grasped its presence, he felt a familiar force. It evoked that of Zygarde in its all encompassing might.

Before he could dwell on it, the light vanished just as Zygarde had. He peered into the ether, then back to his beloved. "I think it was a cell!" Ilima exclaimed, his eyes aglow. "Just like Professor Sycamore had!" His hands quaked with an unseen thrill. That strange might was upon him again, burning as it did when he first saw Mega Evolution. 

He knew more was afoot, but he didn't know how it fit together. "Why'd Zygarde leave it behind?" Ilima asked himself, still aglow with its force. "Is it a sign?" He breathed in deeply, trying to center his mind. A strange tranquility surrounded him, like he'd been blessed by Arceus itself. Soon enough, all returned to its former state. 

The village's fauna emerged once more, filling the air with their cries. "I wonder where it's going," Calem asked offhandedly. "You said it yourself, Zygarde only comes when something's fucked up!" Ilima's eyes grew wide, aware of what he insinuated. He peered into the distance, his sight on the clear sky above them. "I hope it's not too bad, wherever it is!" 

"Don't worry, Calem," Ilima replied as he began to smile. "We'll know if it's anywhere else. Professor Sycamore keeps up with Legendary news, he'll tell me whenever it appears again!" Something compelled him to glance skyward as Calem did. As he peered into its space, it seemed brighter. Both stared into the ether, watching as an emerald aura filled it.

They sensed it was Zygarde's mysterious doing yet again. Neither could quite make out its sensibilities, only its sheer power. For the moment, it'd let them be, let them witness its glory. They fell captive to it, just as they had to their love. Their focus landed on a twinkle in the sky, burning like pure white flame. It seemed to encompass all in one brief, shining moment.

And like Zygarde itself, it soon vanished, leaving them both confused.


	19. Chapter 19

Following their trek to Pokemon Village, Calem and Ilima wondered what had been. They couldn't deny Zygarde's presence, but they still had countless questions. For now, the best they could do was tell Professor Sycamore about it. Ilima figured he'd be thrilled with their news. With that in mind, they rushed back to Lumiose city. 

Elsewhere, Sycamore found himself sending off Serena in turn. They stood in his lab's lobby, alongside Lysandre and some other staff. As they spoke among themselves, Sycamore stepped outside, seemingly in search of something. Lysandre took note of it, and followed him. As he stood behind his companion, he sensed a disturbance on his person. 

"Augustine, you're shaking like a Spinda!" Lysandre exclaimed on hushed breath. "What's so important that you can't wait for it?!" Their eyes met, both shining with unease. Before Sycamore could explain himself, a familiar rush interrupted him. The pair sought it out, only to encounter the mail Goodra. It handed him a package from Alola, which he eagerly accepted. 

Sycamore presented it to the other in turn. "This, this is why I'm so antsy!" he announced as Lysandre glared at him. "I asked Professor Kukui to ship some things over. There's some I bet you'll just adore-" Dark brows rose, causing Lysandre's confusion grow stronger. Unwilling to let it be, he watched as Sycamore opened the box. Soon enough, they peered at its contents. 

"See, there's some local trinkets and candies," Sycamore said with a bright smile. "But, I've also sent for some Alolan Pokemon!" He set the box on a nearby concrete slab and reached inside. Once he'd gotten a Pokeball, he threw it to Lysandre. The other man arched back as a Litten emerged. The creature jumped forward, causing him to catch it in his arms. 

Sycamore nodded in approval as Lysandre studied the unfamiliar Pokemon. Litten followed suit, his golden eyes ablaze. Meanwhile, Serena ran up to them. "Hey, guys, where've ya been?" she asked, before seeing the Litten. "We were wonderi- Ooh, look at that Pokemon! He's so 'gross' and angry lookin'!" Her teasing only heightened Litten's stoic demeanor, causing him to huff at her.

"Well, you two, that's a Litten," Sycamore explained as the creature rubbed against Lysandre's chest. "It's one of Alola's official starters, their Fire type! I thought you might appreciate him the most, Lysandre." Auburn brows rose in surprise, their owner curious to what Sycamore meant. Before he could ask, Litten peered up at him, his paw raised. 

The creature's golden eyes drew him in, leaving him unable to "resist" his charms. As Lysandre swatted Litten's paw, both swore they heard something pounding. They glanced at Sycamore, who was giving Serena her own Pokemon. "This one's a Bounsweet," he said as she cradled it. "They grow into very elegant creatures, just as you are, Serena."

As they admired their new Pokemon, the pounding noise grew louder. "Professor Sycamore, we have news!" Ilima shouted as he approached them. Meanwhile, Calem trailed behind him, seemingly out of breath. Once they were at Sycamore's side, Ilima caught his own breath. Lysandre and Serena watched on, as did their new Pokemon. "We, we encountered Zygarde!" 

Surprise rose on Sycamore's face, followed by that of his companions'. Calem glanced at them, noting their blank eyes. "No, it's true!" he said, waving his arms around. He grabbed his beloved's arm, drawing them closer. "Ilima, show them the video!" At his command, the Alolan dug out his smartphone. Within moments, all watched as Zygarde moved about on tape. 

"It just came all of a sudden, and-" Ilima stammered out before his attention drifted elsewhere. He noticed the creature in Lysandre's arms and broke into a giddy smile. "Hey, a Litten!" Without thinking, he approached the creature and patted his head. As Litten rose up to rub against his palm, he regained his composure. "Anyway, we were at Pokemon Village for lunch, and then Zygarde showed up!"

With that, he recounted their thrilling tale to all present. Once he was done, he put his smartphone away, allowing them to take it in. "So, what do you make of it, Professor?" Ilima asked a bit sheepishly. "Do you believe me, or do you think it's a trick? Or, are you mad at me?" He played with his fingers, unsure of what to make of it.

"You know, a part of me wants to be jealous," Sycamore admitted, his eyes downcast. "But then I figure, who am I to complain? At least you saw the blasted thing! We are at the whims of rather capricious Pokemon, after all." He peered at Ilima, and grinned at him playfully. Before he knew it, he was swept up in the professor's arms, his embrace tender. 

"I'm so proud of you, Ilima," Sycamore said as the others watched on. "You've done and learned so much this summer, it's unreal! Other people can only dream of such things-" As Ilima pulled back, he glanced around himself. A sense of admiration radiated from his companions, especially Calem. His eyes gleamed with love, as well as a deep respect. 

It was then that Ilima felt assured in his new discovery; Even if he never saw Zygarde again, he sensed all would be well. Truly, he'd been blessed with such opportunities in Kalos' fertile scope. "Thanks, Professor Sycamore," he replied on soft breath. "You've all helped me so much, too. Thanks for making this the best summer ever!" With that, he returned to Calem, glad for his influence the most. 

 

Following their encounter with Zygarde, Calem had arranged a special dinner for that Saturday. He'd fought tooth and nail for reservations at Siebold's restaurant in Anistar City. He knew of his work in Kalos' Elite Four, but saw him as a master chef the most. He figured Ilima deserved a night out, after being interviewed about Zygarde. Siebold's place served as the pinacle of Kalosian cuisine, and a fine enough reward. 

When the day came, the pair flew there on Calem's Charizard, soaring through the sparkling night sky. Once at the restaurant, they were floored by its pristine decor. Silver columns supported its space, offset by scarlet draperies and dark carpet. It evoked past and present at once, the wave of a illustrious dream. 

Wisps of smoke rose skyward, cast from other guests' vapor cigarettes. Though they concealed them in part, they couldn't mask the restaurant's aura. It was elegant and sultry, radiating a subtle allure. As they were seated at their table, both admired their striking surroundings. Neither could quite believe they were here now, even with Calem's efforts.

Soon enough, they gave their orders to the waiter. "You know, I didn't know what to expect in Kalos," Ilima admitted as the dining room fell silent. "I mean, I'm here to learn, but well-" He met Calem's gaze, which was full of bittersweet longing. He nodded back, urging Ilima's honest reply. "I didn't expect to like you so much, Calem. I didn't come here for love, you know? But, when I'm with you, I-" 

Before he could elaborate, the other guests' cheering drowned out his voice. The pair glanced forward, where Siebold now stood at a makeshift kitchen setup. To their eternal luck, they'd gotten a night where he did his fine cooking presentations. "I'm so glad to have an eager crowd tonight," he announced as he tossed some broth and white wine together. "So, let's not waste any time! Tonight, I'll be doing a-" 

As Siebold spoke on, Ilima's focus returned to his beloved. "I feel like everything else doesn't matter," he said as his heart raced. "All I want is you, Calem. I'm a fool to even deny it, even if I have to go back home." He shot Calem a shaky smile, unsure of himself. In turn, Calem's gaze softened, appreciative for his lover as well. 

His inner impulses told him to just enjoy things, for they wouldn't be for much longer. He reached for Ilima's hand, relishing its warmth. "Let's not worry about things, then," Calem replied, brushing his fingers against Ilima's. "We're here to have fun, since you've been working so hard." He grinned at his lover, his gaze pleading for something else now.

"Please, let me make it up to you-" he purred as Ilima shivered with delight. As his foot brushed the Alolan's leg, his intent was clear. Though Calem saw his lover's cheeks flush, his smoldering gaze was undeniable. With a quick glance around them, Ilima silently urged him forth. When their appetizer of Tiny Mushrooms in herb butter came, Ilima dug in with relish.

Calem followed suit at first, until he dropped his fork by chance. As he "searched" for it, he got under their table. Within moments, he was at Ilima's cock, freeing it from his pants. He began to pump it, kissing its tip in turn. While Calem eased onto his length, the Alolan forced back his moans. Far as the other guests knew, he was enjoying his food, as exquisite as it was. 

Meanwhile, Siebold had finished his first dish, poached slices of Chansey egg. As he let his staff prepare for the next one, he walked around the dining room. He liked to discuss his craft with patrons, among other things. Soon enough, he approached Ilima, having recalled him from that local news report. He stood at their table, introducing himself to the Alolan. 

Though he tried to remain polite, Siebold's presence caught him off guard. It was all Ilima could do to keep himself decent with Calem's attention below. Since he couldn't very well get up now, he resigned himself to the Elite's chatter. "I won't keep you too long," Siebold said, aware of his own duties. "But just answer me this: Have Mythical Malasadas returned to Alola?" When Ilima nodded back, the Elite's eyes lit up. 

"See, that fascinates me so," Siebold admitted as he set a hand to his head. "I've an interest in your homeland's customs, especially about food, and-" As Ilima tried to listen to his spiel, Calem continued to lap at his cock. He began to suck harder at it, breaking his lover's concentration. Ilima wondered how silly he must looked then, if Siebold could tell. 

When the chef showed no signs of it, Ilima sighed inwardly with relief. "Anyway, I've always wanted to go there for malasada," Siebold said as faint clicking became audible. "Their secret has eluded me for ages, leaving me to-" Before he could finish, Malva approached him with a salacious grin. She gave Ilima a quick nod before returning to her own lover.

"Oh, do forgive me," Siebold stammered out as she grabbed his arm. "This is Malva, my fellow Elite Four member. Darling, did you have something to tell me or-?" He met her gaze, which burned with a shared passion. As Siebold tried to compose himself, Ilima sat back in his chair. He was glad for Malva's interference, leaving him to enjoy Calem's attention without worry. 

"I just wondered were you went to," she purred, drawing them closer. "The night is young, after all." Her breath danced along his cheek, driving his senses wild. As Siebold got ready to leave, Malva noticed Calem's own absence. She'd seen him alongside a mysterious young man, who remained at their table. "But I think you're caught up with your new friend here-" 

Siebold tried to remain polite, despite he and Ilima's shared surprise. "Right, right," he said to Malva on hushed breath. "This is Ilima Labine. He's visiting Kalos from Alola for the summer, right?" Still flustered by Calem's attention, Ilima could only nod back to her. As Malva followed suit, she wondered where Calem was. She swore he'd been in the restaurant earlier.

"Nice to meet you, Ilima," she said as she swung her left foot forward. "I hope you're enjoying our lovely region of ours!" It brushed against Calem's leg, to their shared surprise. He froze underneath the table, wondering if she knew he was there. He'd been aware of Malva and Siebold's presence, how they prattled on. However, he kept still, lest he bring more attention to himself. 

To assure her own doubts, Malva gave the table another quick kick. When she felt a definite weight, her suspicions were confirmed. It was then she noticed Ilima's soft flush and lidded eyes. He seemed elsewhere, lost to a great pleasure. As all fell into place, she chuckled to herself. Her attention returned to Siebold, who peered at her with confusion. 

"But I won't keep you any longer," Malva said she met his gleaming gaze. "You've got better things to do while you're here, Ilima." At that point, the Alolan could barely contain himself. As he nodded back to her, his skin grew hot. Even if Calem was aware of their guests, he didn't seem to care. He'd picked up his pace, silently urging Ilima to burst in his mouth.

In turn, Siebold found his attention diverted elsewhere, via one of his other assistants. As he was practically dragged back to his station, he called back to Ilima. Though he promised to visit Alola someday, it was mere gibberish to the native. He was close to peaking, even as Malva stood by. It was only when the waiter came with their entrees and bread could he burst. 

In an instant, Ilima shoved a roll in his mouth; As he moaned against its crust, Malva's gaze met his own. She merely gave him a quick nod before seeing herself out. Though it seemed civil enough, he'd seen a particular sparkle in her eyes. Even if she'd known of Calem's whereabouts, it seemed to amuse her so. The thought enticed him, even as Calem emerged from under the table. 

He'd been careful to tidy himself down there, leaving no trace of what'd been. As he got in his seat, Ilima shot him a blistering gaze. "You little fuc-" he breathed out as Calem licked his lips. Even if he was still flustered, he couldn't deny the other's charms. Calem's pale skin was flushed as well, bright with his own pleasures. He'd been just as aroused as he was, sparking some wicked ideas of his own. 

"Hey, don't get snippy with me," Calem taunted him, grinning back. "I wanted to make it up to you, after all." He blew him a kiss, his lips gleaming with the barest hint of seed. As Ilima's heart raced again, they knew much more awaited them later on. For now, the Alolan shook his head playfully, silencing Calem so. With that in mind, both dug into their plates of braised Buneary legs with Figy and Payapa Berries. 

As they ate their dinner, Siebold continued his fine dining presentation. Though he stuck to his given courses, he spoke with heightened vigor now. Of what he discussed, malasadas were at the forefront. However, his talk remained white noise for the pair, still enchanted by one another. By the time the cheese plate and dessert arrived, both were ready to depart. 

Despite their heady lust, Siebold had promised his audience a climax of his own. In the midst of the pair's flirtations, he'd made a buttered rum sauce in a saute pan. As he tossed Nanab Berry slices into it, Calem stole a glance at him. In turn, Ilima's attention shifted to the chef, who now cooked the slices. All seemed familiar to him, evocative of something he'd seen in a cookbook before.

"Now, this isn't quite as divine as a Mythical Malasada," Siebold said, stirring the pan. "But it'll heat things up all the same!" Once the Nanab slices were heated through, he glanced at Malva, who sat nearby. At his silent urging, she sauntered over to the kitchen setup. As the guests spoke among themselves with confusion, she released her Pyroar.

"Traditionally, Nanab Foster is flambeed before serving," Siebold announced as Pyroar adjusted its stance. "So, might you assist me tonight, Malva?" She gave him a quick nod back and glanced at her Pokemon. As he poured Nanab liqueur in the pan, Pyroar released a burst of fire towards it. Within seconds, the Nanab slices were aflame, releasing their sweet, toasty aroma.

As all watched the flames dance and flicker away, Siebold beamed with pride. "And that wraps up our presentation tonight," he said as Malva put away Pyroar. "Thank you for your attention, and enjoy your meals!" Applause soon filled the air, with Calem and Ilima joining in. Both were glad to have seen his spectacle, but their desire remained. It'd been stoked to frenzy now, urging them get away from prying eyes. 

Once they'd finished their broiled Custap Berries, Calem paid off their bill. As he dragged Ilima way, he felt drunk with delight. It was a catching sensation, one which soon gripped the Alolan. Across the way, they could hear Malva and Siebold talking over their audience. They were flirtatious as well, only heightening the pair's desire. As they left the restaurant, the night air swept upon them, promising pure bliss in its caress.


	20. Chapter 20

Before anyone could've anticipated, Ilima was set to return to Alola. He'd been honored among Sycamore's staff for his hard work, in addition to seeing Zygarde. As for the professor himself, he wished Ilima could stay a bit longer. Sina and Dexio were to remain in Alola, leaving him short-staffed. But it was more than that, owing to their firm bond.

He'd seen that same lust for life that Calem and company had shown ages ago. It was a wondrous sight to behold, one that'd offered Ilima many grand opportunities. Sycamore was glad to have aided and befriended him so. Even if he couldn't see Ilima through afterwards, he wished the best for him. 

In turn, Calem's parents were sad to see Ilima go as well. They'd grown to see him as a family member, a comforting presence. But more than that, they worried for Calem's fate once he'd be gone. They picked up on his sorrow, despite his denial otherwise. Though he'd tried to remain positive, it still gnawed at him inside. 

 

Nevertheless, Calem's parents wanted to send Ilima off properly. To honor the occasion, they arranged a going-away party in his honor. They'd set up the yard for a potluck, encouraging all to celebrate with them. Though it seemed inviting, a bittersweet twinge painted the party. Ilima would finally depart for Alola again, that most unthinkable notion. Calem had tried to ready himself, but he still ached inside. 

After all their messing around, he knew he had Ilima's love. He didn't want to surrender it to their great distance. Though they could chat via laptop, it wasn't quite the same. However, Calem tried to remain positive, lest he spoil everyone else's fun. When the day came, he just sat back, watching all celebrate Ilima's success in Kalos. Everything was bursting to excess, from the decor to the sumptuous food.

Of the latter, Mother had made endless platters of puff pastries, filled with sauteed greens, rich cheese and spiced meat. Though his family also offered refreshments, the guests were to bring their own delectable dishes. As Calem sipped on a Lemonade, he saw the front gate swing open. Trevor had kicked it, as his hands were occupied by a large container. Joey and Nina trailed behind him, followed by the rest of Trevor's family. 

"Great to see ya, man," Trevor said, his tone rushed. "But where can I put this? These chocolate croissants are hot!" With a quick nod, Calem pointed him to a spot under some trees. As Trevor shuffled away, Nina and his father followed suit. Rose, Joey and the twins stayed behind, where they chatted with Calem. As the woman asked about his week, Joey glanced about the yard frantically. 

When he couldn't find what he sought, he ran up to Calem and Rose. "Hey, where's 'icky lima bean'?" Joey asked of him, causing Calem to roll his eyes. As he told the boy Ilima was inside, they saw the front door open. Sure enough, there was the Alolan, who walked forward. Soon as he saw Joey, he ran up to him with a smile. The boy couldn't speak then, opting to hug Ilima instead.

He sensed that was all Joey needed of him, grateful for his influence. As he teased Joey's head, the others beamed with delight. All were glad for Ilima's help, whether they be friends or family. Before they could dwell on it, Ilima noticed more guests coming in. He pulled back from Joey, saying he other matters to attend to. Soon enough, he was flanked by Professor Sycamore's staff, as well as Calem's friends.

As Shauna and Tierno came in, he was stunned to see another familiar face with them. "Wait, Serena, you came back?" he asked of her, tilting his head. Both soon saw Lysandre walking by with some wine bottles in hand. Calem presumed he and Serena only wished well, but it confused him all the same. Sensing his unease, she merely gave him a shake of her own head. 

"No, we never *left*," Serena replied with a sharp pulse to her voice. "Just as we were heading out, the Flare Institute called! Said someone, something broke into the underground and fucked everything up!" She shuddered in disgust to even consider it again. "Lysandre's been fixing everything since then, so we're still stuck here! Lucky us we stopped by today, what's going on?"

"It's Ilima's going away party," Calem replied, his voice wistful. "He's going back to Alola on Tuesday." As he peered at her, Serena nodded, musing on what it implied. Though she regarded their time together fondly, she was happy for his new love. She couldn't bear the thought of Calem being left alone yet again. All she could do was nod back, her own eyes softly lidded.

"Well, that's good for him," Serena replied with a tender smile. "I'm sure he misses it a lot. But, you're gonna miss him, aren't you?" As Calem nodded back, she reached for his arm. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" His silence was all the answer she needed, encouraging her to draw him close. They stood as one then, lost in their own thoughts. All the while, Ilima walked about, chatting with all who'd come to honor him. 

Though he knew many of their guests, some remained unfamiliar to the Alolan. He figured he'd seen so much that some would pass in a blur. However, there were some guests who'd come by way of proxy. Of Kalos' Gym Leaders, he recognized Valerie and Korrina personally. They'd brought some companions, dubbed Viola and Grant respectively. 

While at Valerie and Korrina's table, he spoke with Viola a bit. Having introduced himself properly, Ilima tried to do the same with Grant. Before he could do so, he heard approaching footsteps. He turned back, only to encounter another unfamiliar face. There stood a tall, slender woman with eyes like the forest's depths. She had an "untamed" way about her, like she craved life's very thrill. 

While she ran up to him, he watched a stray curl of hair bob with her movements. "Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said, extending her hand to Ilima. "I'm Alexa Tribune, and I work for Lumiose Press, Kalos' largest newspaper! I came alongside Viola there, since I just couldn't help myself! Something that runs in our family, I suppose!"

As Ilima stared blankly at her, he recalled Viola noting her own particular ties. It was then he realized what Alexa sought in turn. "I presume you want to talk about Zygarde?" he suggested offhandedly. She nodded back, that gleam in her eyes now brighter. As she leaned in close, Ilima felt that strange pride again. 

He'd captured a professional reporter's eye, just with that chance encounter. "Oh, why not?" Ilima remarked, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm sure you'd like to know all about it, after all-" With that, he was thrown into an impromptu interview, detailing what he'd seen of Zygarde. That "feral" gleam in her eyes grew with all he said, even capturing Calem and Serena's attention nearby. 

 

But as suddenly as their encounter had come, it was cut short. Before Alexa could ask a final question, Korrina pulled Ilima away to meet with Gurkinn again. The elder was just as curious as Alexa was regarding Zygarde. Though the Alolan apologized for his absence, Alexa just brushed it off. Soon enough, she was in the same boat, with Viola and Grant sweeping her to their side. 

In the meantime, the others had set their food out and sampled what others had brought. Of their banquet, there were Figy berry tarts, tangy pickled vegetables, flatbread pizza, Lumiose Galettes, sausage and Tamato berry skewers, various cheeses, fruit compotes and Trevor's chocolate croissants. To accomany their meal, Tierno danced alongside some musicians he knew from Lumiose.

As their trio danced on a makeshift stage, all watched with intrigue, noshing on their food. Of the dancers, Ilima swore he'd seen their moves before back home. They moved with vigor, set up like "gang-bangers", as it were. It was then he recalled Alola's local punks, clad in black and white gear. Their ways were a local joke, one he laughed to see recreated here. 

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore found himself chatting with Alexa. He thought nothing of the matter, for their talk was casual. However, he felt a hand on his back, causing him to turn to its source. Lysandre stood inches away from him, alongside a male Incineroar. They bore a striking resemblance to one another in turn. As he gave Sycamore a knowing nod, the other smirked back at him. 

"I see you've learned why I got you that Litten," he teased Lysandre, trying to stifle a laugh. "And I'm sure Incineroar knows it as well!" Likewise, the creature winked at him, flashing a toothy grin. Alexa still stood within reach, laughing at the ludicrous sight. Meanwhile, Trevor's siblings caught wind of Incineroar and ran up to him. Within moments, they swarmed the creature, cheering his "badass" nature.

As Lysandre tried to dissuade them, Sycamore just shook his head. "No, no, it's perfectly natural," he advised his companion. "Kukui said that Incineroar love such attention! They may seem stoic, but they adore the admiration of children and young Pokemon!" Lysanadre peered at the creature, only to see a joyful glint in his eyes. He allowed the children to hang off of him in awe. 

As they played with Incineroar, the humans chatted among themselves. "Anyway, I must depart," Sycamore announced with a twist of his hand. "I need to find Ilima; I've got a special surprise for him!" With that, he dashed away, leaving Incineroar to wave at him. Lysandre just shrugged, all too aware of his companion's flights of fancy. Soon enough, he saw Sycamore in the distance, having caught up to Ilima. 

 

"Oh, Ilima, I'm so glad to see you!" Sycamore called out, capturing the Alolan's attention. When he turned to his superior, he froze for a moment. There in Sycamore's hands lay a black box, tied up with a shimmering, silver ribbon. It seemed so elegant that he didn't want to "sully" it. However, Sycamore had other plans, to which he shoved the box in Ilima's grasp.

"I've got a special gift for you," he announced with a rapturous smile. "Forgive me if I seem uncouth, but I'm too excited to wait! Come on, open it up!" As Ilima held it up, he listened to its slight rattle. He was completely unaware of what it was, to his concern. Sycamore remained unfazed by his doubts, allowing all others to follow suit.

They gathered around Ilima as best they could, curious as well. With a quick nod, the Alolan untied the ribbon and opened the box. As he peered below, he felt faint with shock. "Is this a-" he exclaimed, unable to quite comprehend it. Likewise, the crowd tried to make out what had stunned him so much. "Professor Sycamore, is this a Mega Ring?!" 

"Indeed, it is!" Sycamore exclaimed, now bursting with pride. "I figured with all your experience here, you've become able to wield it. Go on, try it out! I've also enclosed an Audinite and a local Audino for it!" Frozen by shock, it was Ilima could do from staring below stupidly. He dug around the box, fishing out a Pokeball in the process. Within moments, he released a female Audino, who glaced at him with anticipation. 

"Ah, hi there," Ilima greeted the creature, who waved back. "I'm gonna be your new Trainer, and I hope you like me! Do, do you have your Mega Stone with you?" Audino nodded in turn, fishing out the fabled Audinite. "Well, let's give this a shot then!" He put on the Mega Ring, admiring its contrast with his Z-Ring. Like Korinna had shown him, he shot his hand up, tapping at his new Key Stone. 

A burst of violet energy surrounded Audino, which turned into a stone-like orb. Within seconds, the creature took on its enhanced form: She appeared like a blessed angel, "robed" in its fine, flowing fur. As all watched Ilima command the creature, Lysandre's Incineroar stomped into the fray. He seemed more aggressive now, having been encouraged by the praise of Trevor's siblings.

"Come on, bash Audino's butt!" Joey shouted as he ran after Incineroar. "Show her who's boss!" In turn, Lysandre pursued them with Nina and the twins in tow. As he tried to control the creature, Ilima turned to his new Pokemon. Audino gave him a knowing glance, ready to fight for his honor. With a quick nod back, the Alolan readied himself for battle.

"Go, Mega Audino!" Ilima shouted, pointing at Incineroar's sneering face. "Use...well, use something!" At his command, Audino stood back, its palms now glowing with a pink aura. It quickly engulfed its body, causing it to glow like it were a newly formed star. Incineroar shielded his eyes at the very sight, recoiling from within. As he was drained by that gleam, he fell to his knees.

He glanced up to Audino, who now had a smugly serene smile on her face. It enticed him so, spurring him into action. Despite Lysandre's warnings otherwise, Incineroar readied his body. Within moments, he spun towards Audino with his arms stuck out straight. As party-goers made way for him, he collided into Audino, draining her strength. 

Though it stunned her deeply, her newfound power urged her to keep fighting. With that in mind, Audino began slapping Incineroar repeatedly. As he swiped at her, Ilima and Lysandre just watched them in bemusement. "I guess I need more experience with this Mega Evolution thing," Ilima admitted, shrugging to himself. "I mean, I just got this Audino, but still!"

"Ah, don't take it too badly," Lysandre advised him casually. "We're in the same boat here. Pokemon are as they are, after all. Nothing some proper training and affection can't help with." He watched Incineroar, gauging his own reaction. Though he was still tangled with Audino, their fighting was more playful now. It'd all become an act, suited to Incineroar's status as the "heel" Pokemon.

"Besides, they're just showing off for us," Lysandre said as Ilima watched on. "I suppose your Audino feels the same, since she Mega Evolved for you." Ilima just nodded back, awestruck by it all. Even with Professor Sycamore's gift, he couldn't imagine his happening. But as it stood, it offered all a grand show of theatrics.

The Pokemon were well into their "battle", with Incineroar atop Audino's back. As he pulled on her ears, she thrust her rear against his belly. Within moments, he'd been knocked back, allowing her to pull his tail. At that point, the party-goers had formed factions, rooting for the "heel" or the "angelic face"; They hollered and cheered for their favorite, encouraging the pair further.

Incineroar had been spun back, displaying his own rear end. Audino grabbed his tail again, dragging him down to kick his butt. Lysandre coaxed him further, restoring his fighting spirit. Incineroar shook his tail frantically, forcing Audino's grip to slip away. As she adjusted to it, Ilima took Lysandre's lead and egged her on. Determined to sate her master's command, she reared up to charge at Incineroar.

Before anyone knew it, Audino ran towards her foe at full speed. While Incineroar braced himself, he was overwhelmed by her sheer force. He soon collapsed to the ground, after which Audino sat on top of him. Applause quickly filled the air, praising such a wonderful show of battle. Ilima ran up to Audino and hugged her tightly for her efforts. 

As unexpected as it was, their battle served a fitting cap to the party. Ilima could only guess to what they'd experience together in Alola. But for now, he was content to revel in the festivities, such as they were.

 

The days following the party were frenzied, considering Ilima's preparations at hand. He'd collected many items from Kalos, be they trinkets, edibles or documents from Professor Sycamore. Though he was glad for them, the issue of storage was at hand. As he tried to adjust his luggage, the office/bedroom's door opened. He turned to it, only to see Calem walk in.

"Hey, how are things going?" he asked of Ilima with a smile. His gaze dropped below to the Alolan's overstuffed luggage. "Need a hand there?" With a playful shake of his head, Ilima invited him to his side. As Calem dropped down beside him, he leaned in closer. "God, what are you bringing back, rocks? Ilima, do you really need all this stuff?"

"I guess not," Ilima admitted as he shoved stray trinkets in place. "But I like my memories, every last one! In fact, there's one I've been meaning to show you!" With that, Ilima raced to his desk, leaving Calem to follow him. Once there, the Alolan pulled out his sketch pad, displaying its contents. Calem peered at it, only to be stunned by his mirror image.

It depicted him as he was in the Pokemon Village that fateful day; He lay against the grass, his body completely bare. He'd been "caught" with his cock in hand, stroking its length. "What do you think?" Ilima asked of him with glee. "Is it any good?" As Calem nodded back, he felt a strange intrigue towards himself. He wasn't aware he could be quite so alluring, as such. 

"Honestly, I'm surprised you even drew me," Calem remarked, studying the paper. "Though you were too distracted and all-" He set a hand on his neck, grinning playfully at Ilima. The Alolan smiled back, glad to have rekindled such a sensuous memory. His pride rose then, stoked by his lover's brimming approval. He asked Calem if he wanted to keep the sketch, to which he replied "no".

"Nah, I think you should keep it," he said, to Ilima's shock. "I can see my ass anytime here. But I think you'd want to remember me, right?" As the Alolan peered at his handiwork, he thought back to their time together. Even if he couldn't stay in Kalos, Kalos would always remain in his heart. Most of all, so would Calem's memory, be it in his heart or on paper.

Ilima just nodded back to him, his heart now a bit heavier. He ran his fingers along the sketch, recalling how Calem's body felt against his own. Despite their ongoing relationship, he wasn't sure when he'd ever feel it again. Alola still called to him, even after all he'd done in Kalos. Though he longed to see his friends and family, he wanted Calem by his side.

Perhaps his split worlds would fully meet someday. After all, he'd integrated himself in Calem's world; Why couldn't his beloved do the same? As he peered at his lover, an eerie calm swept upon him. All would fall into place, he hoped within. With that in mind, the pair packed Ilima's luggage, chatting among themselves. It was all they had, for Ilima's departure would come soon. 

 

When that Tuesday came, Calem's family went to the airport to see Ilima off. They'd gotten through their checks smoothly, to their relief. As Ilima shuttled his luggage away, Mother and Father flanked him. Within moments, they smothered him, crying about how they'd miss him. As he hugged them back, he saw Calem within arm's reach. He seemed melancholy now, to his great dismay.

He felt the urge to give him something greater, a final parting gift. When Calem's parents pulled away, he recalled Kiawe's own parting gift. While he thought to its location, Father got notice he'd parked in a restricted spot. As Calem's parents scrambled to the car, Ilima dug in his bag. Once he found it, he called to his beloved. 

When Calem turned to him, he saw a small, wooden figure in his grasp. "It's a Strange Souvenir," Ilima said with a knowing smile. "It was a gift from my friend Kiawe back home. They say it brings good luck to tourists and non-locals. That is, if it's given in good heart." As Calem took it, the Alolan shot him a tender, wanting smile. "I think you deserve it the most, Calem."

He took a quick breath, trying to fight back tears. "I've been holding onto it since I got here," Ilima admitted softly. "It needed someone special for it, just like I did. And, that's you-" As his voice broke, Calem's heart paused for a moment. "Please, don't forget me while I'm gone-" Unable to hold back any longer, Calem pulled him into a tight hug.

Cowed by his affection, Ilima sank into it, feeling the Souvenir's weight against his back. "I'll never forget you, Ilima," Calem replied, his own voice strangled. "I never could. I love you so much, I, I-" He pulled back, giving them some room to breathe. As their eyes met, the Alolan's gleamed with vigor. It was that same hunger with enticed him so, bringing them together.

"All I still want is you, Ilima," he said, drawing out his breath. "Don't forget me either! I promise I'll see you again in Alola!" Ilima's gaze grew misty then, stunned by his lover's claim. He wanted it to be so, but he knew Calem had his own duties to attend to. Seemingly aware of his concern, Calem just caressed his back. "I'm not sure how, but I'll find a way!"

All fell silent then, allowing both to bask in their bittersweet moment. They stood as one then, wishing it could be eternal. However, reality's weight proved too much to bear; Calem pulled back and stuck the Souvenir in his jacket's pocket. As he nodded to himself, Ilima felt his heart grow light. They'd still have their memories, such as it was. However, the boarding call had begun, shattering his focus.

He didn't want to leave on a somber note, and dragged Calem close. They soon fell into a heated kiss, their eyes shut tight. When they broke apart again, Ilima caressed his lover's cheek. "I know I'll see you again," he murmured, his eyes lidded. "And I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. May our paths cross again, my love-" With that, he sighed softly, having been called to the plane.

All Calem could do was watch as Ilima walked to its connecting entrance. Before he knew it, his lover would be back in his "proper" home. Though his heart ached, it'd been coming a long while. He didn't know what to expect when Ilima first came to Kalos. Neither of them did, but both were glad for what did come. Even though they'd be apart then, he sensed fate would bring them together in time.

It was too "divine" not to, given their intimate bond. With that in mind, Calem waved into the ether, parting ways with Ilima's phantom. As he walked in search of his parents, the Souveinir rattled in his pocket, "blessing" him in turn. Meanwhile, Ilima was seated on the plane, overlooking a window. While all was prepared for takeoff, he dug around his pocket.

As the "fasten seatbelts" alert chimed in, he fished out a folded paper. Once it was partially open, he glanced at the image below. It depicted Calem, just as he'd been in the Pokemon Village. As Ilima studied it, he smiled to himself. Of all the things he'd experienced in Kalos, he was glad for Calem the most. He'd been blessed by love, that which the Kalosian held so deftly.

It'd been the most rapturous thing he'd ever felt, its wanting force almighty. Though the future lay in wait for him, he wanted Calem there with him. Even if he was "stuck" in Kalos, Ilima knew they'd meet again. His faith was too strong not to, as he'd learned during the summer. 

As his heart raced, Ilima sat back, clutching the paper against his chest. He could still feel Calem against him, wrapping up in his warmth once more. It was all he could want then, his touch like Alola's blessed sun itself.


End file.
